Team building
by Taloolah P
Summary: jasper works for a major advertising company with a boss he hates and a new colleague he really doesn't hate. Jasper x Emmett, all human. Rated M for a reason yummy smut
1. Blue balls

**Okay so this story is going to be the first one I've written that isn't a one shot. ****It's also the first story that has taken me longer than an hour to write so let me know what you think as I am still a little unsure about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do like to subject the characters to all sorts of naughtiness.**

JPOV

"So we will all meet there at 9am and don't be late!" The acidic tones of my boss echoed through the meeting room. It seemed ridiculous that we spent so many hours at work yet she still expected us to give up a precious Saturday to go paint balling.

"Jasper could you wait behind please I need a word with you?" Rosalie stared at me intently, her voice ringing through the spacious room. Everyone stood up to leave except for me. I remained in my seat wondering what she wanted from me now. As the room emptied I turned to face my superior. Her face was unusually serene as she almost smiled at me. It may have been a smile but I really can't be sure. It's never happened before.

"What can I do for you?" I asked tentatively. Rosalie took a breath which made me think she was about to say something that she knew I wouldn't like.

"Do you know of Emmett Cullen?" she asked.

"I've never met him but I know of his reputation. Apparently he's one of the best in the business!" I reply politely.

"Yes he is! This is why head office has appointed him to work alongside you on the Nike account. He will be joining the company next week and I expect you to make him feel welcome. Is that clear?" she glared at me intently. "He will be joining us for the team building tomorrow too so I'm sure that you will take care of him." She tossed her hair then turn and left the meeting room. Leaving me to ponder my new situation.

I have definitely heard of Emmett Cullen. He has a reputation for being tough on his co-workers and even tougher on the unsuspecting public. He has worked on ad campaigns for some of the biggest brands in the world. Most of the advertising executives in the US are scared of him. I've also heard that he is devastatingly gorgeous with big muscles and deep sensual eyes. Well I guess the future is looking interesting as far as work is concerned. Maybe a freak paint ball accident will render him unable to work. Only time will tell!

------------------------------------------------

I slowly walk from the car park towards the group from my office. I notice that it's 8:59 and Rosalie is no where to be seen. For a brief moment I start to hope that she has decided to cancel but then I remember having seen her red sports car in the car park. As I reach the group there is a general murmur of greeting then I hear the shrill tones of my boss somewhere behind us. She actually seems happier than normal. In fact she's giggling! Not an ordinary sound that escapes her lips but a flirtatious, almost coquettish giggle.

"Everyone gather round I would like to introduce you to Emmett Cullen. As I'm sure you know by now, Emmett will be joining us to work on the Nike account with Jasper." Rosalie smiled as she introduced Emmett to each member of the team.

As I waited for them to reach me I watched with interest. He really was as imposing as I had been led to believe. He was taller than me by a few inches, with broad shoulders and muscles in all the right places. As I stared I couldn't help but drift off into my own fantasy world. His eyes were truly amazing, a light bronze colour that looked multi – tonal. They were framed by thick dark lashes and perfect features. Then I saw his mouth. A perfect mouth with full but manly lips that would look amazing wrapped around my thick shaft.

"This is Jasper Hale whom you will be working closely with" said Rosalie with a voice that sounded like a bell. I quickly left my fantasy world behind and smiled at Emmett while shaking his hand firmly. I would certainly have to control my thoughts around this Adonis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen I look forward to working with you."

"Call me Emmett or Em please. Mr. Cullen sounds so formal." His voice was like liquid caramel slipping out from between those perfect lips. Snap out of it! He is unattainable and completely not into guys you idiot. I chastised myself for even thinking about him in that way. This was going to be unbearable.

We split into two teams with Rosalie putting Em on her team and me on the opposite team of course. I made sure I was ready then allowed my gaze to reach that perfect specimen of a man again. As we set off into the woods I held onto my earlier fantasy of his perfect lips around my shaft.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" the cry from one of my colleagues bought me quickly out of my fantasy world. She has been hit on her thigh which now has a blue splash on it. We all start to run as more paint balls fly in our direction. I can't even see anyone from the other team. They must be hid behind the trees.

Suddenly I catch a glimpse of a figure moving in the distance. Without thinking I aim and fire. There is a shrill scream and I realize that I have hit Rosalie. Today might not be so bad after all. She looks at me and aims so I run. I dive behind a tree and instantly get my right foot caught in an exposed root. I know I'm falling and that I'm going to hit the ground but everything seems to be in slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a person.

I hit the floor with a dull thud. At least there was nobody close by to bear witness! I start to get up when I see him clearly. Stood behind a tree is Emmett with his gun aimed perfectly at me. I stop trying to get up and wait. He fires! Again there is slow motion as the paint ball hurtles towards me. I know it's going to hit and try to get up. I manage to kneel up just as it hits me.

"Fuck!!" I groan as I fall back to the floor. I've taken a hit where no man should ever have to take a hit. The pain is excruciating. I lay there with tears in my eyes as the heat courses through my body like fire.

"Oh my God are you alright Man?" Emmett asks sounding concerned. "I was aiming for your torso honestly." I can't speak yet so I just look up at him like a wounded animal. He smiles down at me once he sees that I am going to be okay.

"That was not something I anticipated." I manage to croak whilst trying to sit up against the tree trunk. "I don't want to ever repeat it either."

"I am so sorry. Look let me help you back to the entrance they'll probably have some sort of first aid there." He leans forward and helps me to my feet. I look down and see the large blue splodge across my crotch. How embarrassing, to get hit there and by such a god too. We slowly make our way to the first aid room.

When we arrive there is nobody around so Em helps me to sit down on the long bench that is there.

"I'll go and find someone. I'll be back in a minute." I open my mouth to protest but he has already gone. The last thing I want is for someone else to know about this. It's just too embarrassing, besides it's starting to hurt less and I'm not incapacitated anymore. I decide to check for damage myself. I take my pants off and am stood there in my Calvin Kliens when the door opens. As I turn I start to blush and my colour deepens when I see that Em is back and is now staring at me intently.

"I was just …" I offer pathetically but his words cut me off.

"I couldn't find anyone so I thought that maybe we should check to make sure everything is okay."

"I'll be fine now thanks. Really you don't have to stay. You get back to the hunt if you want." I reply feebly as he stares at me with what almost looks like lust. I internally chastise myself again for thinking such things. From now on my mantra will be 'He is straight. He is straight. He is straight.' I chant it to myself as he steps towards me. I step away but then realize that I am against a wall.

"It's okay. This is purely for medical purposes." He grins then and reaches his hands towards the waistband of my underwear. Immediately my cock starts to stiffen and I chant my mantra louder in my head. He pulls down my underwear and takes in a deep breath when he sees my obvious arousal. If a big hole could open up and swallow me right now that would be great. I can't believe my new colleague has seen my hard cock on his first day of meeting me. He's going to think I'm a pervert or something.

"Well well, it seems as though some things are still in working order doesn't it now?" his chuckle jolts me from my panic and I start to wonder about his orientation. I remember my mantra and shake the idea out of my head.

His hands suddenly slide down my hips and reach for my balls. He looks at them and starts to laugh.

"It seems that someone has a bad case of blue balls." He winks as he says the word balls. I look down, a little confused then I see what he means. The paint has soaked through my layers of clothing and has turned my whole crotch area a very fetching shade of royal blue. We are both laughing now and I am very aware that his hands still remain on my balls. The sensation makes my now hard cock twitch in anticipation.

"I really think everything is okay so you can stop checking now." I blush as he smiles at me sweetly.

"There could be further damage so I think I better check properly." With a swift movement he is on his knees in front of me. His head so close to my cock that I can feel his warm breath. How could I be so naïve? My mantra is wrong. He isn't straight at all. My conclusion is confirmed when I feel his lips touch the end of my now throbbing cock. He sucks me into his mouth and traces down my shaft with his tongue. I allow myself to lean back against the wall as reality hits me. There is a gorgeous man expertly sucking my cock and I shot my boss. Today is turning out to be quite good.

"Mmm!" The soft sound escapes my lips as he takes my whole length into his mouth. He looks up at me, mouth full of cock, and those deep eyes stare at me with longing. "That is so fucking good." I declare as his mouth works wonders on my sensitive cock. His hand gently fondles my balls as he increases the pressure of his sucking. I look down and instinctively grab at his hair. I grip the sides of his head as I start to thrust into his perfect and sensual mouth. Moans escape me with every thrust and he continues to suck and nibble and tease until I am nearly ready to explode.

He stops and looks up at me. "I want you to come in my mouth Jasper." Then he returns to sucking my cock with such vigor that I know it won't be long before I fill his gorgeous mouth with warm jets of my cum.

As I near my climax, I thrust frantically into his mouth. He keeps up the pressure and is sucking with such enthusiasm. I can't control myself anymore and I shudder and shake violently.

"Emmett!" is all I manage to moan as I fill his mouth with thick rivulets of come. He sucks and swallows all I have to offer before standing up to kiss me. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue. The kiss deepens and we hold each other tightly.

After I have calmed down I pull my paint stained pants back on and look at him with glee. "I think it is safe to say that everything is in working order." I wink at him and he nods back at me.

He turns to leave the medical room. Surely he isn't just going to walk away from me now. Then he turns back towards me and whispers. "I am definitely looking forward to working with you Jasper Hale. I think that we will make an exceedingly good team." He smiles and turns to leave, adding "By the way I think that those balls of yours might need some more attention soon. They are still looking a little blue!"

**A/N: ****Okay so there wasn't as much smut as I normally include but believe me when I tell you that chapter two is set to be very hot indeed.**

**Please review – even if you don't like it! I just want to know what you think.**


	2. flirting

**A/n: ****Sorry for the delay, I had major computer malfunctions (It decided that it hated me basically). **

**I must thank green-gremlin for her fabulousness yet again. I would be lost without you!**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

JPOV

"I want you to come in my mouth" his voice hums against my cock as I thrust into that gorgeous mouth. I feel the warmth of his lips as they slide effortlessly along my length. I feel the sensation building and I know that I'm about …

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

The sound of my alarm abruptly ends my dream. Bleary eyed I get up and start to get ready. I usually hate Monday mornings but I have a feeling that today will be a very good day. I will get to see Emmett, my Adonis, again and maybe there will be a repeat of Saturday, minus the pain of getting shot in the balls with a paint ball of course!

I smile all the way to work, even on the crowded train.

"Have you seen the bruise I got?" I can hear Rosalie's whining voice as I step from the elevator. "He practically shot me at point blank range!" I can tell from her tone that she's pissed at me. I brace myself for the onslaught as I turn the corner and head towards my office.

"Hale! Stop right there." I turn to see my boss glaring at me. "Have you seen the damage you did to me? I have been in pain all weekend thanks to you!"

"I'm very sorry Rosalie but I really don't know what you're talking about!" I smile and try to look innocent. She glares at me and storms off. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I take a deep breath and look at my colleagues. Some of them smile, others put their thumbs up and one even pats me on the back and congratulates me. They seem to dislike Rosalie as much as I do which makes me even happier. I enter my office and await the arrival of Emmett.

A few minutes later I am rewarded as I hear his velvet tones just outside the door. He walks into the room and I can't help but start to fantasize about that perfect mouth again. "Good morning Jasper. How are you today? Did you have a nice weekend?" He doesn't wait for a reply but moves over towards the empty desk opposite mine and asks "I'm assuming that this desk is mine?" I am completely speechless. How can he just ignore what happened between us on Saturday?

"I'm fine thank you Emmett. Did you have a nice weekend? Do anything interesting?" I ask tersely. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"So where are you up to with the account?" he asks, completely ignoring my questions. I glare at him with as much hatred as I can muster. He is acting like nothing happened and I am not going to put up with that. I deserve better than that. I decide that two people can play at that game.

The rest of the day passes slowly in almost silence. We both work on the campaign quietly. I try not to focus on that mouth and those muscles but it is so hard to ignore his perfection when we are sat facing each other. Our silence is interrupted every half hour or so by Rosalie popping in to 'see how it's going' which is code for 'flirt mercilessly with Emmett' which is something that he seems to enjoy immensely. By the end of the day my mantra from Saturday has started to creep back into my mind. Maybe he is straight. I could have imagined it all, I was in a lot of pain and pain can probably make you delusional.

I am just about to leave when Rosalie peers in through the office door. In her best flirty voice she breathes "Em sweetie I thought you night like to join me for a drink after work. You know as a sort of official welcome to the firm." I glare at her and she glares back at me.

"That would be lovely Rosalie. I was thinking that Jasper would like to join us seeing as I'm going to be working alongside him."

Rosalie glared at me once more before smiling at Emmett. "Of course but I'm sure that our sniper here has more important things to do like shooting innocent bystanders." Her acidity hit me like a force field which made me want to really piss her off!

"Not at all, Rosalie. I would love to accompany you and Emmett for a drink. It sounds absolutely delightful." I smiled my sickliest smile and reached for my jacket. "Are we going now?"

The three of us headed down the street to a bar that Rosalie knew. From the outside it looks quite plain but inside there are large booths with red leather seats and glass tables. We sit down with our drinks and Rosalie immediately manages to monopolise the conversation. She has also managed to position herself between me and Emmett. Her back is turned to me as she flirts with the Adonis that is Emmett. I can't help but stare at him like some love sick teenager. He has hardly spoken to me all day and now he is ignoring me. This is getting ridiculous but out of principle I am not going to leave early. We continue to drink and Rosalie moves onto shots of something pink. She downs them and I can tell she is drunk from the way she is slurring her words. She is now leaning over Emmett. I can't help but notice that the buttons of her blouse seem to be getting weaker with the more drinks she has. Her pressed pink shirt is now only held by three weakening buttons and her breasts are practically spilling out onto Emmett's chest as she talks at him. He stares at them every now and then but his eyes never reach me.

By eleven o clock Rosalie can hardly stand. Emmett finally looks at me and says. "Will you help me get her home? Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes I suppose I'll have to help won't I!"

We hail a cab and carefully help Rosalie into it. I sit in the middle with Rosalie half leaning on me. As we near her apartment she turns to me and whispers. "I think I'm going to…" It's too late by the time I realise the end of her sentence. My boss has vomited all over my lap and chest. Emmett looks at me and smiles, obviously relieved that she didn't cover him too. The car pulls over and we help Rosalie to her building.

As we return to the cab, the strong smell of vomit hits me. I stink. My shirt and pants are covered and I still have a train journey to go yet. "Why don't you come to mine and you can clean up. I'll lend you one of my shirts. At least you won't have to go on a train looking like that." Emmett smiles at me and winks. I look at him and for a moment I see the Emmett that I saw on Saturday.

"I don't think that's a good idea! You've hardly spoken to me all day and now you're inviting me to your house."

"Just so you can get changed!" he stared at me then shrugs.

"Well that's kind of you and I do smell quite bad so okay then."

The cab pulls up and Emmett pays as I head towards his front door. The vomit has now soaked into my clothes and my skin feels clammy from it. We enter the large hallway of his impressive house.

"The bathroom is that way." States Emmett pointing down a corridor. "You'll probably want a shower. There are clean towels in the cupboard next to the shower. Help yourself." I smile politely and make my way to the bathroom without saying a word. I just want to get clean and get out of there as quick as I can.

I close the door behind me and strip my vomit covered clothes away from my body. I turn on the large shower and step in. The water is hot and just right as I start to clean my body. I find some shower gel and lather some up in my hands.

As I start to rub it over my torso I feel a cool breeze as the shower door opens. I turn to see a naked Emmett stood before me. He looks at me and licks his lips. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask clumsily "You ignore me all day and now you're accosting me in the shower are you?" He steps in and joins me.

"I don't like being ignored!" he says as he reaches forward flicking his fingers over my foam covered nipples.

"You have been ignoring me all day!" I practically shout the last bit in my fury. "You can't ignore me then expect me not to do the same."

"I don't like to mix business and pleasure!" he admits "I thought that you would understand that!"

"Oh so all the flirting with Rosalie was business was it?" I take a deep breath as he strokes my chest lightly.

"As far as people at work are concerned I am straight and I would like to keep it that way for a while. I'm not ready to tell them the truth yet so if flirting with that frigid bitch helps then I'll do it." I can't help but chuckle at his choice of words. "Right now we are not at work so this would definitely come into the pleasure part of life."

I relent as he leans towards me and kisses me on the lips. He deepens the kiss and I lean in to meet him. Our hands automatically reach for each other. He pushes me towards the wall as his hands reach my hips. I harden at his touch and my stiff cock is now pushing against his hip. He pulls away and looks at me, his own cock as hard as mine. He smiles then leans to my ear and asks "How are those balls of yours? I notice that they don't look as blue." I can't help laughing as I reply.

"They're much better actually. It seems that you are quite a good first aider!" With that he kneels down in front of me and takes one of them into his mouth. He sucks and nibbles as one hand fondles the other. His free hand reaches for my shaft and starts to slide up and down with much skill. I lean back against the wall, allowing the hot water to run across our bodies.

"Fuck that is amazing!" I sigh as he moves his mouth to close over the head of my cock. He starts to suck and lick at my shaft and head. The sensation of his gorgeous lips and the heat from the shower cause my whole body to tingle. My sighs are punctuated with moans as I near my climax. Suddenly he stops. "Don't stop! I'm nearly there!"

"That's why I have to stop don't you see? If I let you cum then you won't want to fuck me and I've been waiting for this all day." He stands up and kisses me again. His words ring in my ears as our tongues fight a dual. I move my hands to feel his cock freely. A moan of pleasure escapes his sensual lips as I rub up and down his hard cock.

He turns away from me and grinds his toned rear against my cock. It twitches in anticipation as he moans and whimpers against me. I reach round and continue to play with his cock. My other hand reaches behind him and I carefully slip a finger inside him. He moans and pushes down hard on it. I add another and I can feel his tight walls clamping around my fingers.

He leans over and grabs a bottle of oil which just happens to be on the shelf. I pour some over my fingers and continue to plunge them in and out of him. He turns to smile at me and I take the opportunity to kiss him. "Are you sure about this?" I ask as another moan escapes his full lips.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life. Just do it!" with that I cover my cock in oil and gently place it against his opening. He pushes himself back onto my cock and we both let out a soft moan as I enter him fully. I begin to thrust, gently at first. His moans increase and I know that I am going to find it hard to stop myself from cumming. I thrust faster and harder. I reach around to grab his cock and start to wank it firmly. He lets out moans and shouts my name.

"Fuck… Jasper… Harder… Faster… that is so fucking amazing!" I continue to rub my hand up and down his shaft as my thrusts become quicker and harder. He screams my name as he cums. I feel him clamp around my own cock and the sensation is too much. I shudder and feel my balls tighten. I give one final thrust.

"Emmett!" his name is all I am capable of uttering as I reach my orgasm. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation as I come down from my high. I gently slip out of him and turn him to face me. He leans down and kisses me. "Thank you. That was what I've been wanting all day!" he smiles and looks at me. "Do you think you can handle the whole business and pleasure thing or is it going to be a problem?" He asks seriously.

"well if the pleasure is going to be this good then I think I'll manage somehow!"

We wash each other then get out of the shower. He dries me off and finds me something to wear. As I leave his house a while later I can't help wondering if I will be able to manage to keep business and pleasure separate. After all, I can't bear to see him flirting with Rosalie. In fact I can't even remember a time when I haven't been open about my sexuality. This is going to be hard, in more ways than one.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I promised hot smut but after a conversation with my muse, green-gremlin, I changed the content but I hope you still enjoyed the smut regardless.**

**Please review because it makes me happy to know what you think. Your opinions mean a lot to me.**

**Taloolah xx**


	3. business or pleasure?

**A/N: Time to find out what's happening between our boys. Can Jasper keep business and pleasure away from each other or will it all go wrong?**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Vampyre71 who needs cheering up. I hope this helps huni. Xx**

**The usual shout out also goes to Green-Gremlin (my amazing muse!)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight and yes I am still just borrowing SM's characters and making them do naughty things!**

EPoV

I rush towards the elevator, eager to get to my office. It's weird but I have never really wanted to get to work this fast before now. Yesterday was an interesting first day and last night was certainly an interesting one. Jasper turns me on so much that I know it is going to be hard to keep business and pleasure apart. That's my rule though and I am certainly not ready to alienate my work colleagues. Jasper is out and proud which is fine by me but I know what happens in work places.

At first they talk behind your back, low whispers that become even more hushed when you're close by. Then the comments start. Then the jokes that are deliberately in bad taste. After that come the nasty comments. The colleagues who no longer want to socialise with you. The final straw is the homophobic comments. I went through it that first time and I have no intention of a repeat of it. I was young and foolish, just thinking that everyone would accept me. Since then I vowed to keep my personal life separate from my work life and for the last six years I have succeeded.

As the elevator doors glide open on my floor I look towards my office. I can see that Jasper is on the phone. He is perched on the edge of his desk and that perfect mouth of his is barely moving. He looks up and starts to smile at me. He stops himself and nods formally instead.

This is going to be so hard. He's trying to stick to my rule and that just makes me want him even more. I walk towards the office trying to avoid Rosalie who must be close by because I can hear her harsh tones.

"Em sweetie, I just wanted to say thank you for getting me home last night." She smiles as her deliberately loud voice echoes through the whole floor. People turn to stare and start to talk in hushed voices. "However can I thank you? I really do think that someone must have put something in my drink!"

"Actually Rosalie I think that it is Jasper that you should be thanking as he was the one who looked after you." She looks annoyed at this. "You may also need to offer to pay for his dry cleaning as vomit can be quite hard to get out apparently!" I smile as I say vomit which really sets our colleagues whispering.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I would appreciate it if you kept your suggestions to yourself." She turns to leave with a flick of her blonde locks and stomps down the corridor. She enters her office and promptly slams the door. I can't help but smile as I finally reach my desk.

"Good morning Emmett!" Jasper is off the phone and looking towards me. "How are you feeling this morning? Well I hope!" He smiles finally and moves towards his desk. I stare at his perfect body as I remember how it felt to be fucked by him. His hands firmly on my hips as he thrust into me!  
He clears his throat and I realise that I haven't answered him yet. "I'm very well thank you Jasper, you?" I move to sit down at my desk before waiting for his reply. He smiles and nods then starts to tap away at the keys of his computer.

Those amazing fingers that glided up and down my hard shaft so expertly. Those slender fingers that thrust into me so perfectly.

I have to stop this fantasizing once and for all. I can't mix business and pleasure. Luckily today is going to be busy. We have several department meetings this morning and a lunch meeting scheduled for one o clock. I don't think we will be alone again until about three this afternoon. I won't have time to think about his huge cock and the pleasure it gave me. This is ridiculous! I need to think of something else. Okay I've got it: Rosalie vomiting, that should turn anyone off.

"… So is that okay with you then?" I realise that Jasper has been speaking throughout my fantasy break and that I really don't know what about. "Emmett are you actually taking any notice of me or are we doing the whole ignore each other at work thing again?"

"I'm a little distracted but I'll be fine for the meetings I promise. What were you saying?"

Jasper repeats the plans for the day and then we are off. It is nearly three o clock before we finally sit down at our desks. The meetings went well and I only had to think of Rosalie three times. Actually it was more like thirty three but it worked so that's all that matters.

I'm about to drift into fantasy land when Rosalie appears at the door. "I hear very good things from the big bosses at Nike. They loved your ideas and they are delighted that they have two very talented people like yourselves on board." She smiles at me and never glances at Jasper. "Well done Emmett!" Before I can mention Jasper's hard work she turns and leaves.

"Well that was rude. I don't suppose she has apologised for last night yet either has she?" I look at Jasper and nearly drown in those gorgeous eyes as he stares back at me. For a moment I forget about all that business and pleasure crap but then he reminds me.

"Look Emmett I really don't mind Rosalie. She's always been a Bitch and that will never change. If you expect me to keep to this whole business / pleasure thing you are going to have to stop looking at me like that!" I blush slightly and turn away from him. I find something to busy myself with and soon enough it is time to leave.

I stand up and walk around to Jasper's side of the desk. "I have some ideas and I thought maybe we could get our teeth into them tonight!" Jasper looks at me and gives a wide and sexy smile.

"Well I'm not sure, tonight could be a little hard for me if you know what I mean!" I certainly do know what he means and Things are becoming decidedly hard for me right now. "Anyway I thought you didn't like to mix work and pleasure."

"Generally I don't but just lately I have discovered that work can be quite pleasurable!" I casually brush my hand against his arm and smile.

"Well I guess I could come to yours. I would have to rearrange a few things first though." His words send a shiver down my spine because I will definitely have to rearrange a few things before even attempting to leave the office! "I'll come round yours about seven is that okay?"

"That's fine by me! We can go over some ideas and finalise some of those minor details." Jasper smiles at me and winks. He grabs his things and heads towards the door. I follow him and we both step into the elevator side by side. We are the only ones in there as it starts to descend. Our proximity is such that I can feel the heat from his body and smell the delicious scent of his after shave. A thought enters my mind and I feel the need to act upon it. "Technically we are not at work right now!" I declare with a lustful look.

He understands what I mean and steps towards me. His body is so close that the space between ceases to exist. I lean in to kiss him he grabs me firmly around the waist. His tongue fights mine as our kiss deepens. My cock hardens and pushes against the clothes that restrain it. Jasper's hands reach the front of my trousers and he grasps, my now solid, cock through the fabric of my suit. We continue to kiss until I realise that the lift as stopped. We pull apart just in time for the doors to glide open. Several people are waiting for the lift and I can't help but worry as a tall woman eyes us suspiciously.

As we walk towards the exit I turn to Jasper, "That was a big mistake! What will they think having seen us leaving the lift looking flustered?" He looks wounded at my words. "I should never have let my feeling for you interfere with my work and pleasure rule."

Jasper looks less hurt now but more confused. "What do you mean 'Your feelings for me' what kind of feelings?"

I look around as we leave the building. There are people just in front of us. I can't explain it all to him now so I simply turn and say "I'll tell you later!" I head off to hail a cab leaving Jasper looking confused.

"Can't you tell me now?" he shouts after me.

"No. Later!" I call back to him.

"You can tell me now. Go on Just Do It!"

"Later!" I shout as I get into the cab that has pulled up in front of me.

JPoV

I'm feeling slightly nervous as I walk towards Emmett's house. I can't help but think back to his choice of words earlier. He has feelings for me! My heart skips a beat as I imagine all the possible feelings he could have. Should I dare to hope for that precious L feeling? No don't be silly of course he doesn't love me that is ludicrous.

I reach the door and ring the bell. I can hear footsteps striding towards the door. I quickly run my fingers through my messy curls and wait for the door to open.

As the door opens I am blown away. My Adonis stands in front of me wearing casual jeans and a tight t-shirt. His muscles are clearly visible through the thin fabric which strains to cover his broad chest. He smiles and steps aside for me to enter. I slide past him and start to take my coat off. He takes it from me then stands gazing at me.

I gaze back and allow my eyes to greedily ogle every inch of him. He smiles again but this time it is a smile filled with lust and wanting. He steps towards me and grabs me.

The force of his presence pushes me to stand with my back touching the hall wall. He still has my coat in his hand as he presses against me. I lean in for a kiss which he instantly deepens. Our tongues once again dancing and darting, trying to fight each other. He pushes me further against the wall as his body grinds into mine.

"I need you right now!" are the only words he utters as he tugs at my clothes. My hands reach for the buttons of his jeans as he removes my shirt. I place one hand inside his pants and wrap my fingers around his cock. My other hand roughly yanks his top over his head. He continues to kiss me as his hands undo my belt and pants.

He grabs my cock and starts to pump his hand up and down the firm shaft, His thumb teasing the head as he does so. I do the same for him as his jeans fall to the floor by his ankles. We continue like this for several minutes. I am almost ready to cum when he stops and pulls away from me.

I look at him as he starts to kneel down in front of me. His beautiful mouth is getting closer to my throbbing cock and I can feel his warm breath. His tongue licks the end of my cock and then slides deliciously down my shaft. He then takes my whole length into his mouth and begins to suck. The sensation is so amazing that I know I won't be able to last long. I lean back and enjoy the magic he is working when suddenly a thought hits me. I have never sucked his cock!

"You have to stop!" I breathe "There's something that I want to do for you." Emmett stops and looks at me with a little confusion. I grab his shoulders and pull him back to a standing position. Without uttering a single syllable I kneel down in front of him. The immensity of his thick cock surprises me. I look up and see him smiling down at me. I reach out and grab his cock and gently ease it towards my mouth. His anticipation is evident as I look up at him and smile. Slowly I slide my lips along that perfect shaft before flicking my tongue out to lick his cock all over.

He sighs and leans back as I take his full length into my mouth. He tastes amazing and I can't help but feel satisfaction as he moans with pleasure. As I continue to suck his huge cock he reaches down and grabs my hair. His fingers work their way through my soft curls as he begins to thrust into my mouth. His cock is definitely the biggest that I have had in my mouth. As his thrusts increase their intensity I have to concentrate hard so as not to gag as he hits the back of my throat. It's hard to do because of the size but I am really enjoying myself.

He looks down at me "I'm nearly there but I want you to cum too!" another moan escapes his lips followed by "Make us both cum Jasper!" I look up at him, his cock still in my mouth. I continue to suck him but reach down and take hold of my own hard shaft. I begin to rub frantically as Emmett thrusts into my mouth. I begin to moan around his cock as I set a perfect pace with my own hand. The hallway is now just a mass of moans and sighs with a few expletives mixed in. We are both close as I continue to suck his cock.

I feel my balls tense as a shudder of pure pleasure takes over my body. At the same time Emmett gushes his cum into my mouth and straight down my throat. I swallow all he has to offer as my own cum shoots out and lands on Emmett's jeans. We both call each others names as waves of pleasure take over our bodies.

Emmett slumps to the floor beside me and we sit there holding each other for quite some time. We are both silent until Emmett looks at me and says "There's something that I need to tell you!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not as much smut as I normally include but there has to be some plot too. I have a few questions for you all.**

**Have you spotted the repeated phrase yet? (it's in chapter two also!)**

**What could Emmett possibly have to tell Jasper? **

**Let me know when you review.**


	4. confessions!

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you for sticking with this story. To all of you who review, I give you my heartfelt thanks. You make me so happy and I love the fact that you support my stories so fully!**

**The usual shout outs (check my home page for links!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight * cries uncontrollably* but I will probably survive!**

JPOV

Emmett looks at me with a worried expression. "There's something I need to tell you!" I am aware that he has now said it twice and I still haven't acknowledged it. Emmett is about to open his mouth to speak again as I finally gain enough composure to speak.

"Why do you look so worried? What are you going to tell me? What's wrong? Is it something that I've done? Is it what you mentioned earlier? Why aren't you speaking? Why are you just staring at me with your mouth open?" My brain finally registers that I am babbling and I manage to slow my thoughts down enough to say something useful, "Emmett, Whatever you have to say will not change my opinion of you. I am ready to listen so explain away!"

"Wow you really don't stop for breath when you're flustered do you?" A flash of relief spreads over Emmett's face and he takes a deep breath. "Okay, well, you see…" Emmett pauses and looks at me incredulously. "I'm sorry but I just can't get over how quickly you spoke. I've never seen you like this, not even when Rosalie directs a whole load of crazy at you!"

"Well I was concerned about what you want to tell me, which you still haven't divulged by the way!" I look at his eyes and they seem different. They seem sad! "I've calmed down now and would really like to know what it is that you want to tell me."

Emmett stands and offers me his hand. "Maybe we should actually go and sit in the lounge or something, rather than on the floor in the hallway." I get up and Em leads me through to his lounge. I grab my clothes and start to dress while Emmett turns on some lamps. "Please sit down and I'll start." I sit and wait for Emmett to join me.

"I need you to understand something Jasper," I am about to tell him that I understand when he puts a finger to my lip to silence me. "I'm not like you. I don't feel able to be out and proud like you. I can't rely on people treating me the same once they know that I have sex with men. I've seen it and lived it all before. You may not care what other people think or do but I do! I'm not confident and carefree. I need people to like me."

"People will like you if you show them the real you!" I smile at him and reach out to hold his hand. "You can be the same person that you are now!"

"I can't be the same person if they know the real me. People will treat me differently! I've lived it. First they make unpleasant comments then they talk about you, not to you. Then before you realise it, your colleagues are ignoring you and your boss tries it on with you." At this revelation, Emmett looks ashamed. I lean forward and place a kiss lightly on his forehead.

"Is that what happened before?" I ask looking at Emmett. I reach my fingers to his chin and lift his head so his eyes meet mine. "We all have bad experiences at some time in our lives but you can move on from them."

"Oh but Jasper, it was awful. I was nineteen and I thought that everyone would just accept me. I was naïve and soon discovered that I was mistaken. My boss was in his fifties and he told me that he wouldn't fire me if I sucked his cock! He said that he could make life bearable if I was prepared to 'go that little bit further!'" A tear makes a shiny track down his cheek as he recalls his experiences.

"I had confidence back then and so I agreed. I thought to myself 'fuck it! Just Do it!' so I did and things only got worse. I ended up as his fuck toy for nearly four months. He degraded and humiliated me at every chance he got until eventually I plucked up enough courage to leave." By now there are more tears tumbling down his beautiful cheeks. I move closer and scoop him into my arms. My Adonis now seems so fragile. I hold him tight as the tears cascade from those gorgeous eyes.

"I understand why you want to keep our relationship, and therefore your sexuality, quiet at work but I don't understand why you were so scared to tell me all this!" I stroke a hand through his hair to soothe him. As we sit there I can't help but feel privileged. Emmett obviously trusts me enough to share all this with me but I still don't really know how he feels.

He lifts his head and gazes at me, "I haven't finished yet Jasper. The reason I had to tell you this is because…" He begins to tremble and his reaction tugs at my heart. I don't think I have ever loved anyone more than I love this man. "I have always kept my private life private and I've never allowed anyone to get close. I decided a long time ago that I would never have a long term relationship ever but…" His pause concerns me but I can't help speculating. Is he trying to tell me that this is over? No of course not. I believe that he is about to tell me those words that I long to hear.

"Emmett please tell me what you are trying to say because I don't think I can take much more of this!" I look at him and he takes a deep rasping breath.

"Jasper, you have turned my world upside down in the few days that I have known you! I think that I am falling in love with you. I know it sounds stupid because like I said it has only been a few days but I don't know if I can be without you." He loves me, He loves me, He loves me! That is going to be my new mantra for eternity now. I reach out and take his face in my hands and kiss him passionately.

As we pull apart I can't help feeling like I am light enough to float up to the sky. "Emmett this isn't crazy. We can do this and we can take it at your speed. I can manage to keep my hands off of you in public, I think, and our colleagues don't have to know about it until you're ready!" I smile at him and he leans in to kiss me. We immediately deepen the kiss and he pushes me down so that I am lying on the couch with my Adonis spread out on top of me. We kiss passionately for quite some time. Our hands are roaming freely across each others bodies.

Suddenly Emmett stops and I let out a frustrated groan. "Jasper I almost forgot. There's one part of the house that you haven't seen yet isn't there. You'll need to know where the bedroom is if you're going to stay here tonight." He smiles and drags me up off the couch. I quite like the fact that he assumes that I am staying here tonight, without even asking me. I don't argue as he pulls me through the house and towards his bedroom.

As we reach the door a wave of lust washes over me and I feel the need to act upon it.

I grab Emmett and push him against the frame of the doorway. He lets out a moan as I reach down to feel his erection. I start to rub him through his clothes and he begins to moan and whimper with pleasure. I take hold of his cock and release it from its fabric restraints. It springs forth to meet me with such force that my delight is endless.

"Fuck! You are amazing Jasper do you realise that?" I start to rub his shaft with my hand and he starts to pant wildly. "I love this but I really want us to be sensual this time. I want us to make love to each other all night long. I am not looking for a quick shag tonight Jasper. I opened up to you and I feel free for the first time in my life. I want to savour every second that I am with you."

We stumble towards the bed and take time to undress each other. I remove his cum stained jeans as he removes my pants. We are eventually naked and begin to kiss again. This time there is no urgency to the act, we are trapped in an eternity of pleasure without the need to rush. I slip my hand down his thigh and across to his hard cock. He does the same to me and we each play with the other until we can wait no longer. I pull Emmett up to sit facing me. Without uttering a single word he reaches to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube. He pours some on my fingers and then on my cock. He starts to rub my stiff shaft again, in order to cover it in lube. As he does this I reach down and slip a finger inside him. I swirl it around and gently stretch him. I insert a second finger and he lets out a delicious moan.

Soon he is ready for me and I can wait no longer. He lies back on the bed and raises his knees. I place myself between his legs with my stiff member at his entrance. He places his feet on my shoulders and pushes towards me. My cock slides easily into him. I start off slow. I push in deep then pull back until I am nearly out of him. I repeat this again and again until I can no longer hold back. I need to fuck him quickly and I think he needs it too. I start to speed up and Emmett whimpers with delight.

I thrust into him quickly and roughly. He calls my name over and over again. I lean forward and place kisses all over his face and chest. I continue to thrust into him as I reach for his cock. I start to wank it back and forth as his moans become evermore incoherent.

"I'm close Jasper. I can't take much more of this before I cum!" he looks at me with such intensity that I think my heart will explode.

"I'm close too but I'm not going to stop until I have to. I want to see you cum. I want to look into those deep eyes and see the pleasure that I cause you!" With that he begins to shudder and he tightens around my pounding cock. Thick jets of his cum shoot up and land on his stomach. I gaze into his eyes as his orgasm hits. He never takes his eyes off mine as he sails into paradise.

The sight is too much for me and I quickly reach my orgasm too. I pump into him several more times as I join my lover in paradise. We stay like this for several more minutes before either of us gains our composure. I slide out of him and move to his side. We rest on the bed next to each other for a while before getting cleaned up.

Emmett gets in to bed and beckons to me. "I need you to stay tonight Jasper. I need to feel you close to me!" I slide in beside him and we immediately take each other into a warm embrace. We stay like that until we both feel the need for sleep.

"For the first time ever I am going to sleep, safe in the knowledge that the man I love will be with me when I wake up." Emmett sighs as I snuggle close to him. He said it. He loves me, He loves me, He loves me! I slowly and happily drift off to sleep with Emmett's arms wrapped tightly round me.

**A/N: okay so I know that this chapter was virtually smut free, and for that I apologise, but there really was a need for them to talk. Now everything is out in the open though, they can begin to have lots of fun, if you know what I mean! (That was just for you Green-Gremlin!).**

**The next chapter will honestly have more smut I really do promise! Please stick with this and you will be rewarded. **


	5. my mantra

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been suffering from writers block recently. So much so that I even considered never writing smut again! (This would have been a disaster obviously)**

**This chapter is a little bit different to my usual smut but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. A huge thank you to Green-Gremlin, Gypsysue and Vampyre71 who encouraged me not to give up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. I do own a perverted mind though so I'm happy!**

**Enjoy!**

JPoV

I wake up to unusual surroundings. I blink at the light breaking through the blinds in narrow shafts. As the memories of last night come flooding back to my consciousness I turn to see if it had all been a dream. Next to me is a beautiful Adonis stretched across the bed, slumbering serenely. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! My new mantra echoes around my head as I recall Emmett's beautiful words. It has only been five days since I met him but he loves me and right now that is all that matters.

I hear a groan next to me and turn to smile into those gloriously deep eyes. "Good Morning!" He whispers as a smile causes the corners of his mouth to curl. I continue to stare into his eyes, beautiful dark pools that I could happily get lost in for an eternity.

"Good morning!" I reply, "Did you sleep well?"

"I can honestly say that I have never slept so well before. Last night was difficult for me but I can't help feel that the rewards are worth it." He reaches over to me and pulls me close to him. "I could stay here with you forever." I look at the clock on Emmett's bedside table.

"Unfortunately we only have a couple of hours before we have to be at work, where you'll be at the mercy of Rosalie and her unwanted flirting?" I smile at him and lean in to place a gentle kiss on his perfect lips. He responds with eagerness. Our kiss deepens and I feel his heart rate increase. I love the fact that I have this effect on another human being.

I pull away from him and start to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" he raises one eyebrow suggestively and smiles. "We don't have to be at work for two hours. That gives us at least an hour or maybe more, which I thought we could spend right here." Emmett pulls me down onto him and traps me in the deep pools of his eyes.

"I hate to say this but I really have to go. I've got to get back to my place and get ready for work. I'll probably be late as it is. I want to stay with you but I really can't!" I try to slither from his grip but he is too strong and I am firmly trapped.

"It's fine. I'll find something for you to wear and that way you can stay here until we have to set off for work." His arms wrap around me protectively. I open my mouth to argue but close it again without uttering a word. Any argument is futile because I know I will lose. I don't want to leave my Adonis. His arms wrapped around me pull me on top of him. He begins to kiss me again.

We kiss passionately and our hands start to explore each others smooth skin. Emmett entwines his legs with mine as his hands seek out my erection. I can feel his already hard cock against my thigh as we continue to kiss. My hands reach up and find his nipples. I thumb them and cause a sweet moan to escape from Emmett's mouth.

I can feel a warm hand reaching my own cock and starting to stroke up and down the hard shaft. I pull away from our kiss and dip down to take a hard nipple into my mouth. I suck and nibble at it. I slide my left hand down his body and reach his cock. I slide my fingers lightly over the head and I hear a sensual moan escape Emmett. I grab the shaft firmly and begin to stroke him. Each stroke on his cock matches his on mine and our sighs and moans fill the air around us.

I shift my weight so that I can slide off Emmett and lay on my side. He turns to face me, neither of us abating our ministrations of the other.

I stare into his velvety eyes and I know that I am lost within them. If I were an explorer I would not want to be rescued from this wondrous place. I am happy to be lost forever in the deep eyes of my lover. Our bodies are so entangled that if anyone were to see us they would not be sure as to which limb belonged to which body. We are as one and it is beautiful and perfect. We kiss again, never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly I think of one thing that would make this moment even more perfect. I pull away from Emmett and share my thoughts with him. "I want you inside me. I want you to Fuck me!" he stares at me with a look of slight confusion.

"Are you sure? It is always you who fucks me. Is this what you really want?" I look at him and nod. "I am honoured that you want me to do this but will you tell me your reasons?"

"It's simple really. I feel myself inside you. You become a part of me and I want to feel that I am a part of you." I smile and try to hide a little of my apprehension. I do want him inside me but it is a long time since I have allowed a man to fuck me. His length and girth are immense and the anticipation of the pleasure he will give me is great but there are still worries.

Emmett places his hands firmly on my shoulders and asks, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything so stop asking me!" my voice is filled with lust as I lean to whisper in his ear. "Just Do It!"

Emmett resumes kissing and caressing me. I reach my hand down and grab his cock again as he does the same to me. We rub each other for several minutes until I can wait no longer.

A hand reaches for the bottle of lube which still stands on the bedside cabinet. Emmett pours some onto his hand and begins to lubricate several fingers. I lay back on the bed and wait for him to enter me. I soon feel a finger at my entrance and it slowly enters me. The pleasure I feel is strong and I let out several gasps and moans. Emmett slides his finger in to me and pumps in out slowly. Then I feel another finger enter me and he begins to stretch me in preparation for his cock.

I watch his face as he monitors my reactions, searching for any sign of discomfort. I smile and encourage him to explore further. Whilst he does so, his other hand is applying lube to his hard cock. I feel a third finger enter me now and the sensation is so good that I am close to ecstasy.

Emmett pulls his fingers from me and I turn over to lie on my stomach.

"What are you doing? I want to see your face. Don't hide from me. This is a sacred act between us and I want to feel your soul as well as your body!"

I turn over so that I am facing him. He kneels between my legs and with a firm grip on my hips he pulls me up so that my rear is resting on his legs. I feel the hard tip of his cock pushing against my opening and he looks at me before proceeding. I nod and smile encouragingly.

He slowly pushes into me. Inch by inch I can feel him penetrating me deeper. I am ready and willing but he still takes it slowly. The girth of his cock stretches me with each movement and it feels so good. He finally pushes deep inside me. The sensation is so strong that I am sure I will not last long.

As he begins to thrust I allow myself to get lost in the chocolate pools of his eyes. They are intense and deep and honest. His thrusts are quickening now and he sets a rhythm. My moans increase and he smiles at me, never looking away from me.

The intensity of his gaze reminds me of a statue I once saw. It was of a man gazing at the stars and Emmett looks at me as if I am a star, no a whole universe of stars.

I move my legs so that they are wrapped around him and he thrusts deeper into me. A scream of pleasure escapes my lips with every thrust. There are no longer words to describe how I am feeling. Even my moans have turned into an indescribable murmur. It is more and more difficult to concentrate on anything but Emmett's eyes and the wild sensations that are on the brink of flooding my every nerve.

I know that I am about to cum and the urgency in Emmett's thrusts suggest that he is close too. I grip to him tightly as my orgasm reaches. I spurt cum all over my abdomen and I feel Emmett's thrusts become erratic. He slams hard into me and we both writhe with our combined pleasure.

The need for thoughts has fled. I am swimming in a deep pool and my lover is beside me. We are as one. My heart is his and his soul is mine. We swim together in a cloud of delight. We are no longer two separate entities and I know that we will never be so again. Together we are a whole and it feels right.

Emmett has stopped thrusting now and we both struggle to regain our senses. He slides out of me and we lie entwined on the bed. My cum forms sticky rivulets between our slick bodies. I get the feeling that neither of us wants this moment to end. I lean closer to him and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his rasping breath as he calms down from his climax.

For several moments neither of us says anything. We simply stay silent and enjoy the feel of holding each other. Our breathing is the only sound that fills the room. I can hear his heart beating as my head rests on his heart.

Emmett is the first to speak. "I want to stay here all day but we will have to go to work won't we?"

"I'm afraid we will. It is going to be so hard to keep my hands off you now. In fact I think lots of things will be very hard today!"

Emmett smiles and leaves the bed. He heads to the bathroom. As he reaches the door he leans back and calls to me from over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" I smile in the knowledge that I already have then get up and follow him.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**I hope you liked the romantic side to this chapter. I know I always say that I don't do romance but at the moment I'm not as totally jaded as I thought I was!**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**xx**


	6. a desk job

**A/N: sorry for the delay in updating but I've been kind of busy getting old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters although I do keep some of them in a dungeon but don't tell anyone.**

EPoV

Jasper and I are now stood in the crowded lift heading to another day of lies. I want to reach over and grab him but I can't. I feel the urge to push our co-workers out of the way and ravage him right here, right now. I can't. That would go against the façade that I have created since my arrival on the eighteenth floor.

One week ago I would never have even allowed myself the luxury of such thoughts but I have changed. The catalyst for my change is stood barely a metre away from me with his soft curls and sex god body. He oozes sex appeal, a sex appeal that is increased by the fact that he is wearing my clothes. I still find it hard to believe that only an hour ago our bodies were entangled on my bed.

All too soon the lift reaches our floor and I plaster on my 'straight guy' exterior. A quick glance at Jasper, a calming breath and my composure has returned. The doors slide silently open and I step into the fuss of the office, followed by Jasper.

We head to our office at the far end of the floor. I look around trying to ascertain where Rosalie is. I can't see her so I take a couple of seconds to turn and smile at Jasper. He smiles back and I swear my heart actually skips a beat! This charade is going to be impossible to keep up. I am in so much trouble!

We get into the office and make our way to our desks. I sit and turn on my computer while Jasper does the same. I have a few e-mails to sort and set about replying to them. I look up and my eyes meet Jasper's lust filled eyes.

"You do have work to do you know." I chastise him with a smile and return my gaze to the screen in front of me. I try to concentrate but I can't. I sneakily look over my monitor and see a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

"Don't you have any work to do?" he asks mockingly. His hushed tone sends a shiver down my spine as I think of the kind of work we can both enjoy. I realise I am grinning like an idiot. "Now, now Mr Cullen, Is that a slight blush I see? Are you having naughty thoughts?"

"Well Mr Hale I do believe I am!" I quirk an eyebrow at him and allow my eyes to linger on his gorgeous form.

Our silent admiration of each other is broken by the sound of stilettos clicking towards the door. "Here comes the Bitch!" I whisper to Jasper.

"Time to flirt with the boss like a good little straight boy!" His words echo through my mind as the reality of my life hits me.

I am in love but I have to keep it a secret. My boss is a Bitch who fancies me. My colleagues think I'm straight. I work with a fucking sex god who is amazing in bed, or anywhere else for that matter! My life is getting more and more difficult but it is all my doing.

I can't change the way I feel about Jasper nor am I ready to come out to my colleagues. So I guess I better do as Jasper says and flirt with Rosalie. At least that keeps her happy and a happy boss is a much nicer boss.

"Good Morning Emmett, you look very happy today!" Rosalie's voice always sounds so sickly when she's flirting. "How's the account doing? Lots of good ideas I hope!" She walks straight past Jasper and perches on the edge of my desk with her back to him. "I know you're working hard so I won't keep you for long. I was wondering if you were free this evening?"

"I'm always free for work related events, you know that Rosalie." Her smile fades a little as she realises the tone of my words.

"Well actually I'm planning a little soiree for a few close friends and I thought you might like to come. You know you could meet some of the other executives and I could introduce you to some of my other friends. A little social networking never harmed anyone now did it?" As she finishes her speech she flicks her hair and smiles at me. I can see jasper chuckling at my uncomfortable predicament as I silently plead for a little help.

"Well erm I don't suppose it does harm but unfortunately I have dinner reservations for tonight so I shall have to decline." I can see the fury in Rosalie's eyes as she takes in my words. Jasper's chuckle has turned to a look of worry as he too senses the change in Rosalie.

"Well it's your loss!" She practically barks her last words at me as she gets up and turns to leave our office. "Oh and Jasper, I expect a full report of the campaign on my desk before you leave tonight is that understood?" poor Jasper doesn't get a chance to reply as her heels are already clicking down the corridor to her own office.

"That's just great!" mumbles jasper before turning to me. "So much for flirting with her." He crosses his arms and tries to look disgruntled but it doesn't work. "Where exactly are you going tonight?" He asks with a sudden curiosity.

"Well that depends where you would like to eat tonight." Jasper grins as he realises that my plans now include him.

"Well thanks to the ice queen and your failure at flirting it looks like I will be eating here whether I wan to or not." He tries to sulk but it isn't working.

"In that case I guess we're eating here then. I know of a great deli that delivers. I'll get one of the secretaries to order for us." Jasper smiles as I start to think about the possibilities of what working late could involve. There are so many things that I could do to him in this office.

I make a call to the main desk and get the food ordered and then the rest of the day speeds along as normal. My time is filled with meetings and planning sessions and staring longingly at Jasper. As the rest of our colleagues are leaving we hear the clicking of heels approaching our office. Rosalie looms in the doorway and glares at me and Jasper.

"Jasper is that report ready yet?"

"Not quite Rosalie, it won't be long now. I'll stay and get it finished." Jasper barely lifts his eyes from the screen in front of me. "Do you need all the data because I was thinking that it would save time if I just gave you an outline?"

"Stop trying to avoid it and Just Do It!" The acidity of Rosalie's voice even scared me a little as she turned and stormed off towards the exit.

A half hour later I find myself sitting staring at Jasper as he devours a steak roll from our box of deli delights. The way his lips fit snugly around the crispy roll reminds me of his mouth on my cock and I can feel myself becoming hard. He licks his lips seductively without even realising it and the need to jump on him is almost impossible to control. Somehow I manage it though as he reaches for the bottle of mineral water.

He looks at me and it's almost as if he can read my thoughts because he places the bottle back down and reaches a hand towards my face. He caresses my cheek gently before launching himself at me. Our mouths crash into each other hungrily and we are trapped in a passionate embrace. I am glad that our office is cleaned on a morning and not in the evening. We have the whole floor to ourselves and I intend to make the most of it. After all we are working late for a reason so nobody will suspect a thing.

I wind my fingers around some of Jasper's loose curls and hold him tight. He moans into my mouth in encouragement as our tongues massage one another. His hands are wrapped around my back and we are now almost lying on the couch in our office. Jasper is on top of me and I can't help but moan in pleasure as his hands find my erection.

He rubs me through the fabric of my trousers as I can feel his hard cock straining against his clothes. I remove my hands from his hair and slowly slide my way down his body. My hands glide to a stop when they feel his nipples through the thin cotton of his shirt. I pull at the fabric and it makes a satisfying tearing sound as the buttons rip from their home. Jasper mumbles something about ruining a perfectly good shirt but I remind him that it is my shirt so I can ruin it if I want to. His complaints cease as I move to take one of his nipples into my mouth.

He reaches for the zipper to my pants and pulls it down quickly. His hand reaches in and releases my fully erect cock. He grasps it and begins to stroke it firmly. His thumb rubs over the head and removes a droplet of pre cum that has gathered there. "Fuck that feels good!" I mutter whilst still sucking his nipple. He nods and moans in reply.

I move so that I can release Jasper's cock from its hiding place. He lets out a long moan as I reach forward and place a kiss on the head. My tongue reaches out to lick around it and to taste it. He always tastes delicious and I can't help but want more.

I push Jasper so that he is on the couch and I move to kneel in front of him. I lean down and with one quick movement I take his full length in my mouth. I reach up to grab and squeeze his nipples as I suck greedily on his member. The sounds that are emanating from him are such a turn on that I am getting close to orgasm already. I remove one hand from his nipple and grab my own cock. I begin to masturbate as I continue sucking his cock.

Jasper looks down at me with such bliss and love. It makes me feel special. I know that I don't deserve to feel special because I'm not being true to myself but I don't care. I feel special!

Jasper begins to thrust into my mouth and I know that we need to stop this if we are going to get a chance to do what I want to do. I pull away from him and he groans loudly. "Why? That was fucking amazing and I was so close. Why did you stop?"

"I have something else in mind for us to do. Don't worry I think you'll like it." I grab a bottle of lube from my bag and take him by the hand and drag him to a standing position. He steps out of his pants and I lead him out of our office.

"Where are we going?" He asks looking slightly confused. I am almost skipping now as we head towards the other end of the corridor. "Isn't this Rosalie's office?" He asks as we stop outside the door to her Bitch cave. I nod as I turn the handle and push the door open. I enter and he follows with a sly smile on his face. "Are we gonna do what I think we're gonna do? Scratch that, are we gonna do what I hope we're gonna do?"

"Well if what you hope we're going to do involves one of us being sprawled over that desk then fuck I hope so." I grab him and kiss him passionately again. He responds eagerly as I push him towards the large oak desk in the middle of Rosalie's office. His back is to the desk and he leans back as he reaches it. I immediately lean down and resume sucking his cock. He leans back further and begins to moan.

As I suck Jaspers length I can't help thinking that it's a shame Rosalie doesn't have a cluttered desk. I've always wanted to do the whole sweeping the crap off the desk in order to use it for fornication purposes. In contrast Rosalie's desk is empty except for one pencil pot in the corner with a few pens and a nail file in it. Oh well that'll do I suppose.

I stand up and manoeuvre myself so that I am closest to the desk now. I reach out and sweep my hand across the leather top and the pencil pot and contents go flying onto the floor. I look at Jasper and grin. "I've always wanted to do that. Now I think it's time you gave me a good fucking don't you?" With that I turn and face the desk.

Silently, Jasper moves to stand behind me and pushes me forward so that I am bent over the desk. He quickly removes my pants completely and throws them to the side. I am now sprawled across the desk with my rear exposed and waiting to be pleasured.

I feel a finger slide across my rear and to my opening. He takes the lube and pours it on his fingers. He slides one finger inside and I can feel the tension building. He thrusts gently back and forth before adding a second and third finger. I let out a moan as he thrusts them into me, stretching me ready for his entry.

He has is other hand around his cock and is stroking it slowly. When he thinks I am ready he lines his cock up and pushes carefully. He enters me slowly and the sensations shoot through me. My own hard cock is trapped between my body and the smooth wood and leather of the desk. It twitches as he eases his full length inside me.

He begins to thrust and it feels so good. He speeds up his thrusts and I know that he won't last much longer and neither will I. We are both gasping and moaning as my lover fucks me over our boss's desk. He thrusts into me with more force as he nears his orgasm.

I turn slightly so I can reach down and grab my own cock. I start to rub back and forth frantically as I near my orgasm. Jasper thrusts into me and hits my prostate, sending me into frenzy. He thrusts harder and I meet him every time. We are both on the edge now as our movements take on more urgency.

I can't wait any longer and my cum races up my shaft and splashes onto the leather top of the desk. Jasper lets out a long groan as he shoots thick jets of his cum inside me. I am seeing stars as I lay across Rosalie's desk, utter bliss spreading through my body.

Suddenly I hear a noise and I freeze. Jasper stops too. Did I imagine it? I must have because there's nobody else here tonight, I'm sure of it. I look back at Jasper and he leans down to kiss me. He withdraws from me and turns me round. He plants more kisses on my soft lips as I reach round and grab his arse.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

**A/N: Okay so I know you all hate cliff hangers but I had to do it. I'm really sorry and I promise to update really soon. Please review as a birthday present to me. I love you all and do enjoy your feedback. I may even update tomorrow if enough of you review for me. xx**


	7. caught out

**A/N: Here's a different PoV for your enjoyment. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related but I am still holding Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle hostage in my dungeon *grins and reaches for whip***

RPoV

Tonight of all nights why did I have to leave my cell phone behind? I can't be without it but I don't really have time to be going back to the office either. The decision has been made and because I always have to be available, here I am entering the elevator in the foyer of the company I loathe. The Small metal box seems to travel even slower out of office hours. I could have run up to the eighteenth floor quicker than this.

As I stand waiting to reach my destination I begin to think about Jasper. Did he get that report finished? Is he still in the office? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough. I hate being horrible to him but I can't help myself. He has made it quite clear that he doesn't find women attractive but that hasn't stopped me longing for him. Maybe if I could stop being nasty then he might learn to like me at least.

The elevator judders to a stop at my floor and the doors slide silently open, the only noise is the soft pinging sound of the floor indicator. I step out and head towards my office. Looking around I see that there is a light on in Jasper's office so I decide to go and check on him. I turn and head towards the light that emanates from the end of the corridor.

I reach the door and peer into an empty office. This is odd, there seems to be food for two people. I enter the empty office and walk over to the couch, Food and a pair of pants that look suspiciously like the ones that Jasper was wearing today. So Jasper is here somewhere and probably naked from the waist down! As much as I like the sound of that I can't help but wonder where exactly he is and who with.

A distant noise grabs my attention. It sounds like someone moaning and it's coming from the other end of the corridor. In fact it sounds like it's coming from the direction of my office. He had better not be fornicating on my office with some random man. That is just too much to bear.

I turn and quickly but quietly make my way towards my own office. As I get nearer the groans and moans stop. I think I can hear heavy breathing but I can't be sure. I want to know who he is with but I don't know if I'll be able to cope with the reality.

I've tried so hard to move on and get over my Jasper obsession but I really am struggling. I've flirted with the new guy at every moment but even that hasn't helped. Jasper's had women before so I keep hoping that he'll want one again but if he's with someone now then I guess I'm just fooling myself. Oh well at least I have Emmett to work on. He seems to like me and that may even make Jasper realise what he's missing.

I reach the door and peer carefully into the darkened office. I can make out two figures at the desk. They're kissing and Jasper is perched on the edge of the desk. He has his hands around the other guy and is grabbing his arse. This is ridiculous, I don't need to torture myself like this. I watch their kiss deepen as I realise just who the other guy is.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I practically scream it at them as reality kicks me into action. Jasper and Emmett stop and turn to look at me. They are both in a state of undress and they look like they've been very busy indeed. I stare at them as they try to cover themselves.

Jasper is the first to speak. "Eh Rosalie I… we… weren't expecting anyone to… I'm sorry…" He is unable to finish the sentence and just stands there in shock.

"Emmett… but you're straight. You don't fancy men. You fancy me!" As the words leave my mouth I realise just how stupid they sound. I decide to cover them up with anger. "This is unacceptable. Colleagues are not allowed to date and especially not if they're both men!" Great I now sound like a homophobic moron. Both men just stare open mouthed at me as I continue my rant. "Do you realise the leather on that desk is the finest Italian leather available and you've just ruined it. You have no respect for authority and you have certainly both crossed a line. I will be issuing both of you with official warnings in the morning and you'll be lucky if you don't loose your jobs!"

I take a breath as the reality of the situation hits me. I'm not angry, not really. I'm hurt and embarrassed. All this time I have longed for Jasper and I thought that flirting with Emmett may make him realise his true self. It worked but he truly doesn't want me, he wants Emmett and from the look of my desk I'd say that's exactly what he got. It's humiliating to realise that nobody wants you.

The truth of my reality hits me like a freight train. The dark patches in front of my eyes cause me to reach out and clutch the chair in front of me. A single tear makes its way down my cheek followed by another and then a whole herd of tears stream down my cheeks. I begin to shake and need to sit down. As I do so, both men rush to help me.

They actually look worried about me. "Are you alright Rosalie?" Jasper places his hand gently on my shoulder as he asks. Emmett passes him a tissue and he hands it to me. I dab my eyes as my tears begin to dry up. I can't believe I'm crying in front of these two. I am always the cold Bitch at work and that's what people expect from me.

I try to regain my composure and my Bitch façade. "I'm fine thank you. I just felt a little unwell."

Emmett turns to Jasper and speaks in hushed tones. "You see this is what I meant. She is so disgusted by us that she wants to be sick. You know I have to leave the firm now don't you?" Jasper shakes his head and says something so quietly that I don't catch it.

"There is no need for anyone to leave the company. Rosalie won't tell anyone will you?" Jasper turns to me questioningly and awaits my answer.

"I… I didn't mean what I said earlier it was just a gut reaction. I'm not homophobic even though it must have seemed that way. I was just shocked!" I attempt to smile at them but it comes out as more of a grimace. Emmett looks shocked and surprised at my words but Jasper stays emotionless. "I am not against your relationship but I am against you using my desk for your activities."

Emmett smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. "Rosalie, we're really sorry we just got a little carried away. It was my idea not Jasper's so please don't be mad at him." If only Emmett knew the truth. I can't be mad at Jasper even when I'm barking orders at him. All hope is now gone as I sit here in my office with two naked men. I know that neither has an interest in me yet I'm still somehow a little turned on by the situation.

Both men sit on the couch in my office and wait for me to be able to speak again. They are still naked and seem to have forgotten about covering their modesty now. I am directly opposite and can see all that they have.

I allow my mind to wonder a little as I imagine what it would be like to be fucked senseless by the two of them. I think of Jasper fucking me while I suck on Emmett's huge cock. In my fantasy I am the one being taken on my desk. I am the one screaming with pleasure. They only want to please me and they will never stop.

"Rosalie are you okay?" Jasper is looking at me as I realise that I have been in fantasy land. "You're obviously upset at finding out about us but there must be something we can do to make it up to you."

I think for a second and have to try hard to stop myself from telling then that the only way to make it up to me is to fuck me right now. I take a deep breath and say, "Well there is one thing but I don't think you'll want to do it."

"Whatever it is we'll do it!" Emmett is eager to keep me quiet about this so I decide to see just how far I can push them.

"I have this fantasy…" I look at them and the shocked looks on their faces. "I've always wanted to be taken by two guys at the same time…" Jasper looks at me with disbelief while Emmett quietly takes in what I am asking of them. ", and I would really like the two guys to be you two."

Emmett turns to Jasper and places a kiss on his lips before speaking to him. "Jasper surely we can grant this one wish in return for her keeping our secret." Jasper nods weakly and tries to smile at me. "We'll do it but not tonight. There are arrangements and preparations to be made."

I am a little shocked at how far they are willing to go to keep their secret. I tell myself that I can't really go through with this but the naughty voice inside my head tells me to Just Do It!

"Okay then we'll discuss this more tomorrow. I have a soiree to host remember!" I force myself to stand and shakily walk away from the office. I leave the two of them sat in silence absorbing the interesting turn our relationship has taken.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The story has taken an unexpected turn but Rosalie was very demanding while I was writing this chapter. Fear not smut whores because although this chapter lacked smut the next chapter will be smut filled. xx**


	8. consequences part 1

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the tremendously long delay in updating this. I started a new job and various others things have happened to mean that TB had to take a back burner but I've managed it. Okay so I know I promised smut but this chapter has ended been split into two parts. There will be smut in part two which I hope to post tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this half of the chapter even though it is not filled with smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Ms Meyers and due to unforeseen circumstances I have had to release Carlisle from my dungeon *sobs***

JPoV

The sound of Rosalie's Gucci heels clicking towards the elevator are the only sound to be heard. I am stunned and can't even look at Emmett, let alone talk to him. In the distance I hear the doors of the elevator close and there is a dull whirring as it descends to the lobby. We are alone!

Emmett looks at me as if trying to work out my thoughts. He looks puzzled and perplexed. It is truly a godsend that he cannot read the turmoil that is unfolding within me. I've been with women before but that is not something that I wish to repeat. I have accepted my sexuality and I certainly don't want to have to do the bidding of some evil hag from Hell. I can't believe that he has got us into this situation.

That's a point; it was him who caused this with his fucking insecurities. Why did I get myself involved with someone who's too scared to admit, to his colleagues, that he fucks men? Emmett's deep eyes have never left my face since Rosalie's departure. He looks like a lost little boy, staring at me with those insecurities. That would be why I'm with him, he's so fucking sexy when he's being himself. He needs me and I have always been a sucker for a lost cause.

"Jasper, please say something!" he pleads gently, never taking his eyes off mine. I simply stare at him while I try to organise my thoughts. The anger within me is trying desperately to break free right now but I know I can't let it. I should be understanding and caring but I can't, not yet. I sit here in silence, sparks of fury almost visible in the darkened office.

"Jasper, I'm sorry but you know I can't risk anyone finding out about this. You know what they'll do, what they'll say!" He turns and walks towards the window and stares out into the glow of the street lights. "I have to do what I can to keep her quiet and if that means giving in to her demands then so be it!" He leans on the window frame and his forehead rests against the cool glass. I watch as his shoulders slump forward and I think I hear a sob escape from deep within him.

I take a deep breath and try to control my voice as I address him. "Emmett, she wouldn't have said anything and even if she did it wouldn't have made a difference to us. You've made the situation ten times worse now." He turns to look as I speak and I see the track of a solitary tear glistening in the subdued light. I take another deep breath and continue. "You think that you've helped the situation but you've made it worse. Her demands will increase and she'll probably end up telling everyone anyway!" The anger I'm feeling starts to escape as I add my final blow. "Just because you're trapped in the closet doesn't mean that the rest of us are as ashamed as you about our sexuality!"

The hurt that flashes across his face is immeasurable and I know I've hit a nerve when he clenches his fists. "How dare you fucking treat me like that?" he bellows the words with such venom that I flinch slightly. "You know how hard it is for me to deal with the shit that life throws at me but I thought that I could trust you. I guess I was so wrong about you! To think I even fell in love with you so quickly. I went against my better judgement and I allowed myself to trust you." His face is reddening as his anger increases.

As I stare at him incredulously, I can't help but think that I am the one who has the right to be angry, not him. He has got both of us into a horrible situation that is not necessary. I am about to inform him of such when his tirade resumes. "Just because you're out and proud and all that shit, you think the rest of us should be too. Well life isn't always that simple. Some of us give a shit what other people think about us! We can't all be happy like you. For fuck sake Jasper, the real world is nasty and just because you had it good when you came out it doesn't mean the rest of us did!"

That's it; I can't bite my tongue anymore. My anger has risen until it can be held back no longer. I open my mouth and it literally explodes forth like a torrent of water gushing towards Emmett. "You fucking idiot! I have not had it easy like you say. I've had my share of beatings from homophobes. I've been humiliated by so called friends. Life isn't easy but it was a damn sight easier before I met you!" I pause to take a breath and stare at Emmett. He is looking back at me, an astonished look on his face. "Thanks to you I may now have to fuck my boss! You just think about yourself and I'm not prepared to put up with it. You may give good head but frankly that just isn't enough. I was happy then you came along with your hot mouth and your muscles. You swept me off my feet for a moment but now I've come to my senses. You're just another fucking straight guy stuck in a gay guy's body. You're pathetic Emmett and I can't put up with it anymore!"

I turn and walk away from Rosalie's office. A part of me feels disgusted at some of the things that I said to Emmett but the angry, more dominant, part of me is glad I said it. I start about trying to locate and gather my clothes. I'm not staying here now. After all there's nothing more to be said between us.

A few minutes later and I am fully dressed and heading towards the elevator. As I reach the sliding doors and press the button I am nearly calm again. Part of me wants to find Emmett and apologise but again my anger gets the better of me. Instead I impatiently press the call button and wait for the 'ping' which will indicate the arrival of the elevator.

My wait is rewarded as the doors slide open and I step into the deserted cuboid. The doors begin to close and as I stare out I see Emmett emerge around the corner. I fight the urge to press the door open button as he approaches. He sees me and turns immediately towards the stairs.

The doors shut and the elevator starts the agonising decent to the lobby. It usually seems to take a mere second but in the harsh reality of my solitude it seems like an eternity. Finally it judders to a stop on the ground floor and the doors glide effortlessly apart to allow my passage. I step out onto the soft carpet of the lobby and head towards the doors. I pause briefly and allow myself to turn and look towards the stairs. There is no sign of Emmett which causes my heart to sink. I am calm now and I really want to apologise and tell him that I still love him but I can't! I turn back towards the main doors and push firmly on the revolving glass.

The cold night air is somehow shocking yet pleasant at the same time. I take a deep breath in then release it. I head towards the train station ready to catch a train back to my apartment. As I get nearer the train station I realise that I feel somehow different. I feel incomplete!

The train arrives and I step aboard. I find a seat near the back of the carriage and sink down onto the overly worn fabric. I'm tired but not physically. This is an emotional tiredness that I have never really felt before. I can't think about how hurt Emmett looked even though I had a right to be angry with him.

As I sit there alone I can feel the regret welling up deep inside me. I should have been more understanding. I should have shown him how much I cared but I didn't. Instead I insulted him and was the very picture of the kind of person he was scared of facing. My anger has now turned to self loathing as my reflection mocks me in the windows. I can't look at it anymore so I turn and lean my back against the window. The harsh strip lights in the carriage only serve as a stark reminder of the human I have become. I hate myself fully now as the train pulls into my station.

I exit and make my way to my apartment. The five minute walk seems to take an agonizingly long time tonight. As I walk I feel a tear trickle slowly down my cheek. That is all it takes for the flood gates to open. I begin to sob uncontrollably. Huge shuddering sobs escape me and by the time I reach my building I am nothing more than a puffy eyed mess. I take some deep breaths before entering and try to calm myself.

I finally reach my front door and unlock it carefully. I go straight to my living room and throw myself down on the sofa. I am unable to cry anymore. I am numb.

I look across to my phone and see that the answer machine is flashing to indicate that I have message. My heart skips a beat. It must be him. Nobody else would ring me I'm sure of it. I summon some energy from somewhere and drag myself over to the machine.

I press the button in the hope of hearing his voice. The machine clicks into life and I am immediately disappointed. On the other end of the line is a shrill voice. I recognise it immediately and the anger I felt earlier returns. How dare that fucking bitch ring me? I don't wait to listen to the message. I simply press the delete button and slump to the floor.

It is in a heap on the floor that I still find myself when I wake. I ache all over. I look at my watch and realise that it is three o clock in the morning. In the back of my mind I am aware of a noise. A noise that woke me. I can't recall its origin but I know that something woke me up. I listen in the hope that I will hear it again but there is nothing.

I try to stand up but do not have the energy to do so yet. I sit and stare at my living room. Everything seems so different in the cold loneliness of this moment. Then I hear something. It sounds like there is someone out in the hallway but I can't be sure. I gather my senses and pull myself into a standing position. I head towards the door in order to identify the origins of the noise. As I reach the door I think that I hear muffled sobbing but I can't be sure. I turn the handle slowly and pull the door open a tiny bit.

The muffled sound becomes clearer and I see the cause of the sound that makes me want to sob again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for sticking with me. Please review xx**


	9. consequences part 2

JPoV

I peer into the bright hallway and there is the source of that sobbing sound. I pull the door open a little more and gaze at the sight before me. Even in my barely awake state my heart starts to race. On the floor in front of my door is a figure hunched up as if trying to hold itself together. His arms are wrapped tightly around his legs, his knees pulled up to his chin. Deep sobs escape into the hallway as his head rests on his knees.

As I open the door fully he tilts his head towards me. "Jas…" another huge sob echoes around the hallway. He turns to face me and stares at me with his tear swollen eyes. I reach my hand out to help him up. I don't know how long he has been there but the sight of him sat there is killing me. He stands up shakily and immediately falls into my arms. He holds me and sobs into the fabric of my shirt. "I'm so sorry! I… I… I didn't mean to ruin everything that we had." I am unable to speak as my guilt consumes me. I have done this to him. I have turned him into this!

I pull away from him and, holding his hand tightly, I lead him inside my apartment. I take him to the sofa and help him to sit down. I stand and stare at the wreck before me. His eyes are swollen and red, his hair is messy and his clothes are creased but all of that just makes me love him even more. The full extent of his trauma also makes me feel more guilt over the things that I said to him.

"Emmett, I am the one who needs to apologise. I said things that I really didn't mean and I'm so sorry for that. I don't agree with the way you handled things but the things I said to you are unforgivable!" I can feel my own eyes filling with unwanted moisture as I try to calm him down. "I'll understand if you can never forgive my comments. I acted like one of the bastards that you are so afraid of. I treated you unfairly to say the least." A tear trickles down my face and Emmett reaches out and catches it with his little finger.

"Please Jasper, You were right, you are right! I have made bad decisions and the Rosalie one was of epic proportions. I thought I had lost you and that thought was enough to bring me to my senses. I am here to beg your forgiveness." Tears run freely down his already stained cheeks as he takes both my hands in his.

"You don't understand Emmett; I am the one who should apologise. I should have shown respect for you. You have faced so much and you trusted me and what did I do? I threw that trust back in your face the first chance I got. I don't deserve you and you deserve better!" We are sat next to each other on the couch yet I feel a million miles away from him right now. He turns and draws me closer to him. I want him to forgive me but I also want him to acknowledge that he was in the wrong. I am selfish but I can't help it. I want Emmett but I want him on my terms. I am being unfair to him I know but I can't help it.

"My life changed for the better the day I shot you and I don't want to lose that. I know that my unwillingness to be open with others annoys you but it doesn't mean I want you any less." He leans in to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you Jasper and I hope that you will be able to forgive me as I am able to forgive you."

"I forgave you in a heartbeat but I will never be able to forgive myself, not even in an eternity." I lean in and place a kiss on his lips, as he had to me. I pull away but he places a strong hand behind my head and pulls me back in for another kiss. This time the kiss is deep and sensual. We each take pleasure in seeking out the secrets that the other's mouth conceals. In some ways it is as if we have just met but in others it is as though we have known each other for a lifetime. We are both somehow different, we are strangers yet we are also soul mates. I know that we will never part because I can feel it in his kiss.

I run my fingers through his hair and caress his cheek as I continue kissing him. His hands trail small circles across my back, sending electricity shooting down my spine. I never want to let him go again. Some people may think that we are pathetic. One silly argument and we act as if our lives were over but they will never understand how it felt. I was ripped apart! I am dragged away from my thoughts as his fingers find their way under the fabric of my shirt.

As we continue to kiss, his fingers glide smoothly over my skin. A soft moan escapes from me as a hand grazes my now erect nipples. My hands have moved too. They are no longer holding him in place but instead I am pulling at the buttons on the front of his shirt. As I tug a small white buttons breaks free and rolls across the floor, it is quickly followed by several others as I tug more firmly at the fabric. It is his turn to gasp as I rip the shirt from his torso and send it flying across my living room. I pull away from his lips and kiss my way towards his chest. I nibble on his neck and collar bone on my way down.

I reach his chest and plant quick kisses everywhere before taking one of his nipples in my mouth. I suck and nibble as he removes my shirt from me. He reaches for my nipples and caresses them firmly. My cock twitches and stiffens as he rolls each nipple between thumb and forefinger. I trail kisses across his chest whilst pushing him back on the sofa.

I straddle him as we kiss again. With our hands we explore each other as if it is the first time we have touched. My cock is now fully erect and waiting for him impatiently. I reach down and undo his zip. I slide his trousers from him clumsily and they join the pile of fabrics on the floor. He is naked now and the sight is breathtaking. I start about my task of kissing every inch of his naked form in order to reacquaint myself with him.

I shift my weight as I move over him, kissing and licking him all over. His hands pull at the remainder of my clothes and I too am soon naked.

Flesh to flesh; we lay on the sofa caressing each other. Sighs and moans fill my apartment as we take delight in each other. My cock is rubbing against his thigh as I once again plant kisses on his collar bone. His cock is hard and forceful in its quest for my attention. I will not keep it waiting any longer. I move my body so that my mouth is near his pulsating erection. I gently lick the pre-cum that sits on the tip before placing soft kisses up and down the full length.

He moans and wraps one hand behind my head firmly. "Promise me that you will never stop!" I take the tip in my mouth and then slowly suck the rest of him inside me. His hand pushes my head further towards his lap, forcing me to take him as deep into my throat as I can. I eagerly suck back and forth on his cock, enjoying the emotions that I am causing him. His hips buck towards me and meet my mouth in strong thrusts. His other hand grips my shoulder firmly.

As his pleasure increases I feel his grip on me tighten and I know that his orgasm is getting closer. His nails are digging into the flesh of my shoulder now and the sensation is oddly pleasurable. His moans are now punctuated by expletives and mutterings of my name. His whole body is thrusting towards me as he begins to lose control. I know that he is close to the edge as my tongue flicks out to rub up and down his shaft. He is near his climax and I prepare myself to swallow all that he has to offer.

"Fuck…!" The word is screamed as thick jets of his creamy cum hit the back of my throat. He thrusts uncontrollably as he falls over the edge into oblivion. I look up at him, his cock still in my mouth, and see that he is watching me closely. The look of utter bliss that engulfs him makes me glad that he came to my apartment tonight.

I sit up and kiss him passionately as he recovers from his orgasm. He looks at me and, for the first time in what seems like forever, he smiles at me. We are happy right now and I want that to last. I don't want us to argue or fight ever again. I know that the chances of another argument are quite high but I promise myself that I will do all I can to never hurt him again.

We sit, our bodies entwined, until he recovers his senses enough to talk. I am the first to speak. "How long were you sitting in my hallway for? How did you find where I live? What made you come here after the way I treated you?" He places a finger to my lips to stop me and I realise that I am firing questions at him with rapid succession.

He takes a deep breath then begins to try and answer all my questions. "I was out there for about fifteen minutes. I tried to be brave and knock on the door but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about how angry you were with me and I couldn't face you. I paced around for a while then the tears came again. I was just so exhausted that I slumped to the floor right by your door. I even banged my head on your door!" He reaches his hand back and rubs his head. I realise that it was the sound of his head on the wood that must have woken me.

"To answer your second question, when I saw you leave I had already decided that I needed to apologise but I just couldn't face you so I headed for the stairs. As I reached the lobby I saw the door turning and knew that you had gone. I didn't know where you'd gone but I took a chance and decided you had probably gone home. You never told me your address so I kind of broke into the filing cabinet where they store employee information." He smiles bashfully as I nod my head, impressed with his determination to find me.

"As for the last question you asked, well the answer to that is simple. I Love You and I can't let a silly argument get in the way of what I know we can have together. Your words, as unpleasant as they were, made me realise that you are right. This world isn't always pleasant but I am ready to face it with you at my side." The love that I feel for him right now is over whelming. I hold him tightly to me as he clings to me desperately.

"Well I'm glad you came and I never want to let you go again. I got home and I was just so drained. I kept hoping that you would ring. My machine was flashing and I thought it was you but it wasn't, it was Rosalie. My heart was broken until I woke up and found you outside my apartment. You breathed the life back into me when you told me that I was forgiven." I kiss him more and we just embrace each other for quite some time. "Let's never argue like that again."

"Rosalie rang you? What did she want?" He looks at me questioningly and I explain that I don't have a clue what she wanted because I deleted the message without listening to it. He looks worried. "What are we going to do about her? We can't go through with it!" I smile and try to calm him down.

"It's okay we can talk about that later on today. I don't think I'm ready to go to work after all that has happened." I look at the clock and see that it is nearly five o clock. "I know this has been stressful for us both so how about I show you where the bedroom is?" He nods in agreement and I stand up and lead him out of the living room. We are walking along the short corridor when he stops. He looks at the walls and notices a picture that hangs there. It is a collection of photographs of me. In the centre is a larger image of me and a previous partner. He looks at it questioningly.

"Who is that?" he asks with a hint of jealousy. "You look happy with him!" I try to explain that the picture is from my past but he doesn't seem to hear me. "If you're not together anymore then why keep it?" Again I try to explain that it reminds me of happy times even though I am not with the guy anymore but Emmett seems consumed with jealousy.

"Emmett I am with you now. I will only ever be with you!" I pull him close and try to soothe him as we stand naked in my hallway. He looks at me and a glint sparkles in his eye.

"I do believe we've just had an argument again! I'm so sorry for being jealous," He winks at me. "Maybe you could prove to me just how over him you are!" He grabs me and pushes me against the wall. We kiss passionately as I realise what he wants. He wants me to fuck him right by the picture. He wants me to prove my love for him.

He looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Fuck me now and fuck me hard!" My cock twitches in anticipation as I stare at the passion and fire in him. I kiss him deeper and my hands trail all over his body. He reaches his hand out to my already hard cock and grasps it firmly. He starts to pump his hand up and down along the shaft and a long, low moan escapes my lips. I grab his cock and we continue our rubbing and thrusting until we are both close. "Stop! I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" I pant the words as I feel my orgasm getting nearer. He stops and nods. "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment!" I head to the bedroom to fetch some lube and get back to him as quickly as I can.

When I return he is sat on the settle that is in my hallway. I had never really known where to put it when my mom had brought it for me but now all sorts of possibilities are running through my head. What had seemed like a pointless item of furniture, I mean who needs a small wooden bench?, now seems like the best gift ever. I had laughed when mum suggested putting it in the corridor. I couldn't imagine it being of use, it wasn't like I lived in a mansion and might need a rest on my way to the bedroom. Oh but now I can see just how important that unassuming item of wood is going to be.

I reach Emmett and he leans back to lie along the wooden surface. I kneel down by his side and start to caress him again. His lower half is hanging over the edge so I reach around and massage his cheeks. He moans with pleasure as one finger seeks out his entrance. I push and his soft skin yields to my touch. I take the lube and poor lots of it over my fingers as I push deeper into him. I work my fingers inside him and gently stretch him ready for my entry. He moans and bucks against my hand as I insert another finger.

He leans towards me and takes my cock in his mouth. He sucks and licks while I continue preparing his ass. He pulls his lips slowly up my shaft, pausing at the head to nibble gently. My cock pops out of his mouth and he takes the bottle of lube. He pours an ample amount of the silky liquid into his hand and smears it all over my hard member. He is ready and so am I.

"Are you sure about this?" he nods as I position myself against his opening. I push slowly until his muscles relax enough for me to enter. He places his legs on my shoulders and I slide into him until my whole length is sheathed within him. He moans and bucks against me in an attempt to get what he wants. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?" He nods and wriggles in confirmation.

"Fuck me now! Fuck me hard! Just Do It!" He thrusts up to meet me as I pull away from him. He moves to wrap his legs around my back, forcing me deeper into him. I begin to pump into him hard and fast. He is moaning in pleasure and shouting my name as I thrust even harder. His hands reach out and grab my nipples. He rubs and plays with them as I fuck him hard against the wall. The small bench creaks as our thrusting gets even more frantic. I don't think I'm going to last much longer as the sensation is becoming unbearable. I feel his cock twitching between us and a long groan signals his climax. I feel his warm cum on my stomach at the same time as his muscles grip firmly around my cock. I try to hold back my own orgasm until he has finished. I love to watch him in the throes of ecstasy. He looks up at me and that is too much to deal with. I feel my own orgasm as I shudder and fill him with my release. He moans and bucks around my cock as I thrust hard into him. He tightens the grip his legs have around my waist and we stay there for a few minutes. We are both enjoying the sensations of our release and the closeness of our bodies. He pulls me closer and we clumsily lean half against the wall and half on the settle.

When we recover our senses I gently withdraw from him and lead him to the bathroom. We clean up and finally make it to the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and motions for me to sit next to him. I do so and we lean in for a kiss. I am exhausted but I don't want to go to sleep in case I have imagined this. I look at the clock and see that it is nearly half past six. Another couple of hours and we will have to phone Rosalie and tell her we're not going to be in today. I am not looking forward to that. I kiss Emmett again and we fall back onto the bed.

"There's no point going to sleep yet because we will have to ring Rosalie soon so I have an idea of how we can pass the time!" Emmett directs his sexy smile at me and throws himself over me. He is straddling me now as we kiss again. I can feel my cock harden again as he covers me in kisses. This seems like a good way to kill time and I'm so glad he suggested it. He presses his body against mine and our cocks touch. We are flesh to flesh on my bed and I need this. I need him!

He kisses his way down my body until his face is close to my cock. He takes a deep breath and takes my whole length in his mouth. The sensation is amazing. He sucks and licks in a way that sends shivers up my spine and shockwaves right down to my toes. I lie there and enjoy the sensations when a thought suddenly strikes me.

I grab him and drag him so that his cock is near my mouth. I engulf it with kisses and take it in my mouth. We are sucking each others cock now and the sensation is breathtaking. I match each of his movements and we are soon both panting uncontrollably. We continue for quite some time as the pleasure builds.

I reach a finger round to his arse and massage gently as he does the same to me. We continue in this way for what seems like forever until neither one is able to withstand it anymore.

I shoot thick jets of cum into his mouth as I taste the salty warmth of his cum, trickling down my throat. We both swallow and lick until there is none left. I turn my body to join him and kiss him deeply. We hold each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

After a while I decide it is time to ring Rosalie so I reach for the phone. I turn to Emmett. "Wish me luck!" I dial the number and wait for her to answer.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second part of this chapter. It took me a bit longer to write than I had thought it would but it is longer than most of the others! It also has more smut than the other chapters! Please let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters and I now have an empty dungeon *wipes tear from eye* if anyone has any suggestions of who I could put in there then please let me know!**

**Taloolah xx**


	10. confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for yet another delay but here is the final chapter of Team Building. There is a happy ending for the boys but you will have to wait for the epilogue. I wanted to kill them both off but Green-gremlin and Gypsy-sue both said that they would never forgive me if I did that so I haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related that is in this story. I also no longer have a dungeon due to funding issues and lack of occupants.**

RPoV

I slowly cross the foyer towards the elevators. The doors glide open with their usual promptness and I step inside. After what happened last night I am in no rush to get to the office today. The momentum slows as we reach our destination. The doors glide open and the bell rings to signify our arrival. Stop being silly Rosalie and act like the cold-hearted Bitch that they will be expecting. I take a deep breath and step out onto the office floor.

As I head to my office, I take a sweeping look around the floor. Their door is closed but their office seems to be in darkness. They are obviously not here yet and part of me is glad. I know we have things to discuss but I'm not sure if I'm really ready yet.

I reach my office and enter it quickly. I close the door and turn to look around. My feet are firmly planted just inside the doorway as I recall the last time I was here. The images that flash before my eyes are as vivid as they were last night. I can see them writhing, the perspiration on their taught bodies. The way they moved together as if they were one being. My eyes are drawn towards my beautiful desk as I remember the force with which their naked bodies pounded against it.

My heartbeat increases and I can feel my cheeks begin to stain as I blush uncontrollably. This is ridiculous. Last night was something that I was not meant to see yet the memory of it is enough to cause my arousal. I allow my mind to take me back again and I can hear the moans and softly spoken expletives. I can see their sweat covered muscles shimmering in the darkened office. I can smell their manly musk.

As I replay the scene in my head I feel my juices begin to soak into the fabric of my silk underwear. I lean back against my office door and allow myself to indulge in the memories. I am immediately transported back to last night. The scene I see in front of me is erotic. Two very toned and beautiful men in the midst of fucking.

I'm still leaning against the door as I slide my hand inside my, now wet, panties. I begin to rub my clit slowly as I imagine that it is me who is bent over the desk. I am face down on the leather as Jasper stands behind me and fucks me to within an inch of my sanity. It is my name that he is repeating, not Emmett's. I begin to pant as I rub harder and faster.

My mind delves even deeper as I imagine Emmett fucking Jasper while Jasper fucks me. All three of us are moving in sync as we near our orgasm. We fuck in my office until we are all spent and I am the most satisfied woman in the world. As this thought enters my head I feel my muscles tense and my pussy grinds down on my hand. I shudder against the door as an amazing orgasm shoots through me. A solitary gasp escapes my lips.

I regain my composure and I head towards the desk. I am unsure what I will see as I carefully step closer. I observe the leather top and see that it seems to have been carefully cleaned, a fact for which I am truly thankful because after all it is made from fine Italian leather. I scan it more closely in search of evidence of the previous night's activities but alas there are none at all. In fact, if it weren't for my vivid memories, I may have begun to think that last night had never happened at all.

I decide that it is time to make myself busy because they will be here soon and I'm still not ready to start making arrangements with them. As much as I want them both to fuck me I'm not entirely sure that I want to treat them like this. They obviously care for each other a great deal and if Jasper doesn't want me then I'm happy that he's with Emmett. They also seem to have some issues that need sorting out and the way to do that is probably not for them to fuck me.

My mind is beginning to wonder as my phone rings. I pick it up after the third ring. "Hello!"

"Oh Hi Rosalie it's Jasper. I…"

"You're late!" I cut in before he finishes his sentence. "Where are you two?"

"We're not coming into the office today. We feel that it is best to allow some time for the situation to calm down."

I can feel my anger rising as I listen to Jasper's pathetic explanation. "You are supposed to be here and no amount of spineless excuses is going to distract me from what you did last night nor is it going to make me forget your promise. You and Emmett have got until ten o clock this morning to show up here or I will be sharing your sordid little 'sexploits' with anyone who will listen."

I can hear Jasper's sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line as the venom in my tone shocks him. "Rosalie, please don't do that. We're not going to go back on our promise but last night was an emotional one and we are both exhausted. Why don't you wait until tomorrow and we'll sort out the arrangements then."

"Fine," I state coldly as Jasper tries to calm me down. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I put down the receiver and that's when I realise just how angry I actually am.

EPoV

Jasper looks pale as he places the phone down on the bedside cabinet. We had both known it wouldn't be a pleasant call to make but I never expected him to look so traumatised by the experience. I place my hand gently on his arm and rub it. He looks at me and smiles.

"Well I think I can safely say that work tomorrow is going to be Hell." Jasper attempts to smile again but it never quite reaches those gorgeous eyes of his. I pull him towards me and embrace him strongly. I wrap my arms tightly around him and let his head rest on my shoulder.

I can feel the bile rising in my throat as I think about what we promised to do for that woman. This is my fault, I know it is but I just can't let people find out about us yet. It'll ruin what we have and I know it will. I'm just not ready for the backlash that we will face. It's okay for Jasper, he's confident and happy with who he is but that's not me. I'm ready for him but I'm not ready to have to defend us to the masses.

It's almost as if Jasper is reading my thoughts because he reaches up and places a tender kiss on my lips. I hug him tighter and deepen the kiss. We fall backwards on the bed as our deep embrace continues.

The tenderness of our relationship shocks me. We haven't known each other very long yet I already know that Jasper is special. I thought I'd lost him earlier and that shook me to the core. The thought of life without him is unbearable. The lips that I am kissing so deeply feel so right. I may not be ready to take what we have public but I'm not ready to lose it either.

If only we could find a way to appease Rosalie without having to sacrifice ourselves then life would be perfect. I decide that there's no point worrying about what can't be changed. Instead I decide that I need to concentrate on the man in front of me.

My hands reach down to caress his now hard manhood and he returns the favour. I manoeuvre myself so that I am lying on top of Jasper. I kiss him again as I rub his cock. A moan escapes his sweet lips and he takes a firm grip of my hard shaft. We begin to stroke each other in unison and the moans and gasps increase.

Even though the night was long I feel renewed by his touch. I want to scream his name and praise him for eternity. We are both gasping for breath now as our passion forces to overtake us. These intense feelings come not only from the physical pleasure but also from the mental connection that we share. I have never been this close to another soul and I am in no rush to relinquish this.

Jasper starts to thrust into my hand as his release nears. His hips are bucking back and forth with an intensity that drives me wild. I suddenly need to taste him in my mouth. I shift my weight so that I am on my knees in front of him and without ceasing my ministrations; I bend my head so that my mouth is level with his pulsating head. I am ready for all he has to give me and I know that I will not have long to wait.

Jasper screams out uncontrollably as his orgasm hits. I open my mouth wide as he shoots thick jets of his cum to the back of my throat. I clamp my lips around his cock and suck every last drop he has to offer me. He lies on the bed panting for a moment before realising that I am yet to reach my climax.

I feel Jasper's hand grip my cock again as he starts to thrust it back and forth. I am close as he speeds up. I can feel the pressure building and my hips begin to thrust against his hand. I am moaning and almost sobbing with relief when my orgasm arrives. I feel the cum racing up my shaft as Jasper pumps me firmly. I let out a long low murmur of adoration before I am too spent to think straight.

We lie on the bed for a while afterwards. We cuddle and kiss and hold each other tight. After some time we decide to clean up before trying to get some rest. I'm restless as we lay in each other's arms. I sense that my love is restless too as we both think about our predicament. "It's no good Jasper," I look at him and sigh, "We need to sort this out straight away." He looks at me and nods in agreement. "I think we need to meet up with her face to face and discuss our situation like sensible adults."

"That sounds like a good idea I think. We need to do it today too, I can't wait until tomorrow. We need to tell her that she can't bully us like this. We need to stand up to the Bitch once and for all!" I am shocked by the anger in Jasper's voice but delighted that we are in agreement over this. The only thing to sort out now is who's going to ring her and invite her over. I suppose that seeing as Jasper rang this morning then it should be me.

RPoV

It's lunch time and food always seems to calm me down. I am just about to bite into my bacon and brie Panini when the phone rings. I told Pam to hold all calls but in her usual stupidity she has decided that my lunch needs to be interrupted. I pick up the receiver and she informs me that Emmett is on the line and wishes to speak to me.

I take a deep breath and allow Pam to transfer the call. "Yes!" I'm a little shocked at how short I sound towards Emmett but I decide that it's what He deserves. He begins to explain to me that they need to speak to me and that they want to do it this afternoon. They want me to go round to Jasper's flat as soon as possible. The conversation finishes and I hang up. The anger is back as I think of the nerve that they have. First they have sex on my desk, then they refuse to come to work and now they want me to go round there to see them. If they think I am going to just drop everything for them then they are totally mistaken.

A mere five minutes later and my sandwich sits uneaten at my desk. I am just emerging from the elevator and heading into the street to hale a cab. I stand there in vain as no cabs seem to want my business. This is ridiculous. I need a cab and I need one now. I see one ahead and in an effort to make it stop I step out into the road. The driver eventually sees me and slams his foot on the brake pedal. The car comes to a screeching halt about an inch from my leg.

I quickly get in and thrust a piece of paper towards the cab driver. "Get me to that fucking address as quickly as you fucking can!" He acknowledges my instructions with a vague grunt and pulls out into the flow of traffic. The journey seems to be decidedly slow and long. I occasionally shout at the driver when he misses an opportunity to go faster but he tries to ignore me. The traffic is heavy and we slow to a stand still. I can feel my frustration turning into anger and I know that it's going to erupt sooner rather than later. "Get a fucking move on you moron! This is ridiculous. I'm paying you to get me there quickly not slowly. Do you actually know how to fucking drive? There is a pedal that you press and it makes the car go faster you know! For crying out loud will you get a fucking move on?" The driver turns and looks at me before shaking his head at me.

"Look lady I'm going as fast as I can but there are traffic laws to follow you know. I can't just run a red light when I feel like it!"

"Oh no obviously running red lights are only selective then I suppose. Look if you stop one more fucking time then you will not be seeing any money and I have the power to have a seriously bad fucking effect on your future business. Now you will run every fucking red light from here to the end of the journey if you have to!" I sit back and let him take in my words. The vehicle moves off again and in the distance I can see a cross roads and the lights are bound to change before we get there.

As I predicted the car starts to slow down as the driver anticipates the change too. "Don't you fucking dare slow this car down!"

"But I've already told you that I can't break the laws."

"Just Do It!"

"Okay okay but it's your funeral lady!"

The car speeds up as the light begins to change. One little red light isn't going to stop me today. As we speed through the lights I catch a glimpse of something big heading towards us. There is a blur of silver and a sound so horrible that I know immediately what it is. The breaks of a huge lorry are locking and it's at that point that everything seems to go into slow motion.

The driver of the silver blur is screaming and motioning for us to get out of the way, her blonde hair swinging wildly as she tries in vain to stop the lorry she drives. The cab drivers makes the sign of the cross as he faces the inevitable fact that he cannot get us out of the way of the lorry. I sit there numb. I know what is going to happen and I know that it will happen soon but I am unable to act. There is nothing I can do about it! I caused this yet I am not ready for the consequences. I am not ready to let go of this world.

The silver blur gets closer and the noise gets louder. There is a sudden crushing sensation as metal and metal combine in an almighty collision. First we slide then we are tossed in the air. All thought leaves me!

JPoV

I can't believe she isn't here yet. It's just another way to play with our heads. It's been nearly two hours since she said she would come and still she has not arrived. I knew she might try something like this but I didn't think even Rosalie would be so mean as to keep us waiting this long. She said she was on her way. She knew to come here and not to Emmett's. Where can she be? I look at Emmett and he looks at the clock. To prolong this agony is unfair. No human deserves to be treated like this.

"I knew she was going to be a total Bitch and pull a stunt like this!" Emmett nods in agreement as we continue waiting for Rosalie to arrive.

**A/N: Green-gremlin would like it to be known that she was driving the lorry and is not prepared to take responsibility for any injury caused to Rosalie, she will however accept your praises for her driving skills!**

**I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has supported me during this story. To my regular reviewers: You are amazing, your words make me happy beyond my wildest dreams.**

**To those who favourited this story: You keep me writing**

**To anyone else who has read my story: Thank you, your support keeps me going. I hope you have all enjoyed this short story of mine!**

**Taloolah xx**


	11. death and dilemas

**Okay so here is the epilogue. It seems to have taken me forever to finish this story but now that it's over I feel quite sad. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Twilight but they are on my fantasy Christmas list though!**

EPoV

"Jasper come on, hurry up. The last thing I want is for us to be late." I get up slowly from my seat in the lounge and head towards Jasper's bedroom. I reach the door and peer in to see Jasper sitting on the bed, a tear trickling down his cheek. I approach him and sit down. He turns to look at me and I wipe the tear from his cheek with my thumb.

He sighs and a small sob escapes him. I place my arm around him and hug him tightly. He looks up and swallows deep before trying to speak. "I'm sorry Emmett I'm ready to go. I just can't help feeling like a hypocrite. We're the reason she's dead. Do we really have the right to be at the funeral?" I hug him tighter in reassurance.

"Jasper, listen to me please. You have to stop this. We're not the reason she's dead! Just like we're not the reason that the cab driver will never walk again and we're not the reason the truck driver is being treated in a mental health facility. We didn't do this Jasper. You are not to blame and neither am I."

"If we hadn't asked her over to talk then she wouldn't have been in that car at all." Another huge sob escaped his gentle lips.

Look Jasper, I'm a firm believer in fate and destiny. It would have happened somehow even without our phone call." I release him from our embrace and stand up, holding my hand out to him. "Come on we really need to go now." I help him to his feet. "Are you ready for this? I'll be with you all the time."

"I'll never be ready but I know I have to be." Jasper reached for his jacket and carefully put it on. We headed slowly to the door and set off to the funeral.

As we sit in the car slowly making our way to the cemetery, Jasper leans close to me and I slide my arm around his shoulder. I know he's going to need a lot of support and I am prepared to give it to him. I hold him closer as he starts to cry again. The tears are rolling down his already stained cheeks. I wish for a way to ease his guilt but I know that I will not be able to do so. All my attempts so far have failed and I am beginning to feel useless. I can't help but wonder what it will take to comfort him.

JPoV

The car pulls up at the church and we slowly get out. Emmett comes round to my side of the car and holds his hand out. The sorrow in his eyes is not for the death but for my guilt. I know that he is trying to comfort me but his attempts have fallen on death ears. This guilt I feel will never leave me and is something that I will have to learn to live with.

I know that he loves me even if he hasn't realised it yet. Since we found out about Rosalie's death he has done everything he can to comfort and support me. He hasn't left my side and I know that he will always be here for me. I have a feeling that today I am going to need him more than ever although I know he won't be able to show his true emotions. He is still too scared that everyone will hate him for his personal choices.

We take our seats and wait for the service to begin. I look around and see all the mourners. I sense that they are looking at me and blaming me for her death. Emmett is sitting close with his hand resting lightly on my thigh. He sees the worry in my eyes and squeezes gently.

The service begins and as we all stand around the graveside, I still sense that people are blaming me. The time is getting nearer for me to stand in front of them and give my eulogy. I feel the guilt taking over me as the time comes for me to speak. I reach down and grasp Emmett's hand with my own and he responds by entwining his fingers through mine. Our close proximity serves to soothe me a little and my breaths come more evenly.

The minister calls me to the front and I know that the time has come to swallow my guilt and do justice to Rosalie's memory.

Slowly and steadily I stand and look at the mourners that have gathered. Many of them I do not know and have never seen before although I am sure that they all know who I am.

I take a deep breath before I begin to speak. "I have known Rosalie for several years now. She was my boss and a woman that I respected. Her attitude to life was one of ferocity. Rosalie faced all challenges with a strength that was admirable," I see people sobbing and I can't help but begin to cry again. My words seem so false and I decide that I need to tell the truth for my own sake and for the sake of all the others who are looking at me. "If I'm honest with myself I know that there was so much more to Rosalie than I ever realised. I saw her as someone to be feared and respected but I get the feeling that I never knew the real Rosalie. I never realised just what she though of me until I was asked to say a few words at her funeral. I always thought that she hated me but it seems that I was wrong. The strength that she had was overwhelming at times as was the passion she possessed." Tears are now streaming down my face and I am beginning to shake. I am shocked at how pathetic I'm being about all this. 'Come on Jasper, Just Do It' I tell myself. I take another deep breath before continuing. "Her strength often came across as hatred but I now believe that deep down she had a pure heart and I will always be sorry that she died."

My guilt gets the better of me and I am about to admit to everyone that she is dead because of me when my legs begin to give way. Emmett rushes to my side and helps me back to my seat. I sit down and the rest of the service passes with a blur.

Before I realise, the casket is being lowered into the grave and people are throwing handfuls of dirt on top of it. My tears turn to gut wrenching sobs as the finality of what I have done is in front of me. Emmett holds me tight as I allow myself to grieve. His soothing words help but I need to feel his love.

I long to feel his soft lips on mine but I know that is not possible. He doesn't feel able to show his love for me in public yet. Here we stand side by side at Rosalie's grave, a death that we caused, and I feel more alone than I ever have in my life. I need him but I know that he can never truly be here for me.

My eyes are red from all the crying and I try to blink away the tears as the casket disappears under the soil. I stare at Rosalie's final resting place and know that I am the reason she is dead. I am the reason that so many lives have been affected. It's my fault a man will never walk again. It's my fault that a woman is in a mental hospital.

Until earlier I had only thought about Rosalie and my guilt but now I realise the full extent of what I have caused. My actions have ruined so many lives and there is no way to make it right.

This realisation causes my legs to weaken even more and I am suddenly falling towards the ground. I feel strong arms catch me and pull towards a warm, safe body. All at once I am enveloped in warmth and I feel soft lips meet mine. A tear moistened cheek presses against mine as our kiss lingers.

Emmett pulls away too quickly as he realises where we are. I look up and see the fear in his eyes. He has broken his own rules and now everyone knows about us.

My eyes search the faces of the other mourners for a hint of shock or hatred but all I see is love and kindness. People are comforting each other and some attempt to smile at me as my gaze meets theirs.

Emmett tries to pull away from me but realises that he has nowhere to go. His eyes frantically try to avoid all others about us. He is looking at his feet and is unable to even meet my loving gaze. I know that it is my turn to comfort him now. I reach for his hand and hold it tightly.

"Emmett, look around you. People don't hate you for loving me. They are happy for us. Look around and you'll see it too." He slowly looks up and meets the eyes that are now staring at us. People smile at him and some look at us with such adoration that someone more jaded may wish to vomit.

David, a colleague, walks towards us accompanied by his partner Valerie. He smiles as he approaches. "Jasper, I just wanted to say that you really summed up Rosalie well. I know that her death has upset you but it's lovely that you've finally got someone who will support you." He looks at Emmett and smiles a broad smile. "It's about time you decided to admit the true you Emmett. It's nice that you've found happiness with Jasper. We were all wondering when you would finally go public with it all. You took your time though didn't you? I mean we've all known since your first day in the office."

As David and Valerie walk away I look up at Emmett. "You see it isn't the disaster that you thought it would be is it? Everyone understands and I think they're actually happy for us." He allows a small smile to spread across his lips as he leans in to kiss me again.

"Okay well you were right I guess but there's still the rest of the world to deal with." He puts his arm around my shoulder as we stand and look at the fresh grave.

EPoV

As we mingle with the other mourners after the funeral I realise that more and more of our colleagues seem to be happy for us. They don't seem to mind that Jasper and I are in a relationship of sorts. I guess that he was right and that I didn't need to be so worried but old habits are hard to break and I still feel uncomfortable showing affection in public.

I look over to Jasper and see that he is surrounded by a small group of mourners. They seem to be trying to comfort him. My sudden jealousy scares me! I should be the one to comfort him, not them. I rush over to the group and take my place at his side. I place my hand in his protectively and wait for the group to disperse.

I can tell that today has been hard work for Jasper. He looks drained and I decide that it is time for us to make our excuses and leave. I whisper my suggestion in his ear and he nods wearily in agreement. We begin the long round of goodbyes and finally make it to the door.

We head to the car and get inside. Jasper lets out a huge sigh which mingles with an earlier sob. His eyes are red and slightly puffy. It seems so long since we left Jasper's flat this morning. I am about to suggest that we head back to Jasper's when I feel his lips on mine. The force of the kiss takes my breath away and I realise just how much I love this man. The shortness of our relationship is now irrelevant; I know that I will love him forever.

**A/N: I would like to thank my smut whores for their support and encouragement (you know who you are)! I would also like to thank all my regular reviewers and all of you out there who have favourited this story. You make my writing worthwhile. Without you I would have given up a long time ago.**

**Much love to you all.**

**Taloolah xx**


End file.
